


Family

by BloodyDevil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Happiest Season AU, Happy Ending, Honestly this is probably crack, Hurt/Comfort, IMO, It started out that way and i did my best to keep it that way, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, but those were the majors ones I think, comment if you want more or less people tagged, i am still not very good at tagging sorry, i think, more characters appear, not beta’d we burn like Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Obi-wan invites his long-term boyfriend to spend Christmas with his family.One minor problem with that, Obi-wan hasn’t told his family he’s gay, or that Cody’s his boyfriend.They make the most of it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I’m very tired.
> 
> Please tell me of any glaring errors.
> 
> Oh, most of the planets in Star Wars are just countries on Earth now because that was easier for me.

_-December 20th-_

Cody was happy. 

He was beyond happy, he was _ecstatic._

And it showed, considering how many of his brothers had asked him if he was feeling okay. His dad kept looking at him with concern but opted not to say something.

Rex was the first to ask _why_.

“Obi-wan invited me to his family’s for Christmas.”

Dad butts in, confusion clear, “You’re happy about _that_? Obi-wan has spent Christmas with us for like, since you got together.” Dad states, not even trying to pretend he remembers how long Cody and Obi-wan have been together.

“Yeah, why are you excited to see the type of people that made Obi-wan Obi-wan? Why try to ruin your relationship?” Rex asks, clearly confused. Cody was too. How was he ruining his relationship? “You finally found someone who doesn’t run screaming at this family, ever think it might be because their family is worse?” Rex suggests, which. No, Cody had not considered that.

But also, “Do you honestly think there’s a worse family?” Cody asks as the yelling between their brothers got louder and _someone_ knocks something over. 

Rex tilts his head in concession, and both brothers turn to their father, assuming he’d have some defence. Dad looks at both of them with confusion, “This could be a lot worse. I expected one child, not fifteen.”

And, he had a point. For all it’s chaos, they were close and friendly with each other. And none of the twins were mixed up. Which, Cody attributes to Dad numbering them all until they were ten and then telling them to pick out their own names. After that, they were never confused. Of course, that lead to some weird names. Like Fives. And Echo. 

“Cody!” Kix singsongs from somewhere in the house, “You’re husbands here!” 

Wtih that, Cody heads towards the front door. He wasn’t expecting Obi-wan today, but, he’d never turn down a chance to see him. Obi-wan was taking his shoes off when Cody arrived. “You know, I appear to have missed our wedding.” Obi-wan says as he finishes and straightens, a single eyebrow raised.

“No, in the eyes of my family we’ve been married since you took a look at these idiots and decided they were a,” Cody dips into a poor impression of Obi-wan, “perfectly normal and joyous family.”

Obi-wan chuckles, “Ah, so this is our five year anniversary?”

“Yeah, just about.” Cody winces when he hears another crash. “Let’s head up to my room.” Obi-wan nods and follows Cody up the stairs into the relative privacy of his room. He doesn’t _live_ with his dad anymore, but as eldest he claims a single room. Okay, technically he’s supposed to share with Rex but Rex lives nearby so it’s a single room. 

“You know, if you don’t want to leave your family, you don’t have to come with me.” Obi-wan suggests, sitting down on Cody’s bed.

“Why would I- Obi-wan, I want to spend Christmas with _you_ , family is excess.”

Obi-wan snorts, “You brothers might disagree.”

Cody shakes his head as a thud sounded from somewhere downstairs. “Mmm.”

Obi-wan clears his throat, and looks very uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Do you, do you remember how last year I told you I was going to tell my family I was gay and very happily in a relationship?”

Obi-wan sounded nervous and out of sorts, odd for him, which immediately made Cody concerned. All amusement previously with him gone. “Did it not go well?”

“It, didn’t go at all.” Obi-wan admits.

What.

Wait, did he just- “Your family still thinks you’re straight?” Cody could barely believe the words coming out of his mouth. Maybe it was because he’s seen Obi-wan at bars, but he’s having trouble believing _anyone_ could think Obi-wan was straight. 

“Yes.”

“Well, are you going to tell them?”

“Not this Christmas. After everything is done, yes, but, there’s so many politics within my family, you know my father’s a diplomat, there’ll be senators and governors there, coming out now would just add to the stress everyone is going through and they might react more negatively than if I did it last summer, and while I would _love_ to spend Christmas with you, I don’t want to make you go through something that would make you uncomfortable.” Obi-wan explains.

“Make me- why can’t you just spend Christmas here if yours is going to be so politically charged?”

“Because. I already told my father I’d be back home for Christmas, and the only way I’m getting out of it, is if I’m in the hospital.” From Obi-wan’s face, the hospital was a very tempting option. Which is saying something because Obi-wan refuses to go to the hospital for a broken leg.

Which, might be why that’s the line his father drew.

Obi-wan clears his throat, “Also, I, uh, might’ve, told them your family was dead and that’s why you were coming with me?” Obi-wan’s voice got higher, making it sound like a question, but it wasn’t. “So. If you came,” Obi-wan’s voice remained at it’s awkward higher pitch, “you’d have to pretend to be an orphan.”

“You want me to pretend my family is **dead** for a _week_?!” Cody exclaims, shocked and appalled and kind of confused because what the fuck!? Why the fuck and where the fuck!?

Why would he say that?!

Where would he get ‘orphan’ from?!

Cody’s family wasn’t subtle in any way shape or form! Cody could still hear Fives and Echo fighting! Someone just destroyed at least two plates and he’s pretty sure that bang he just heard was someone being thrown into a wall. And that was on top of the general noise his family makes whenever there’s more than three of them in one place!

…

Cody takes a deep breath, listening to the sounds of his family, and reconsiders. “Y’know what. I’m actually okay with that.”

“You are?” Obi-wan blinked at him twice, clearly confused.

Cody hears someone fall down the stairs, and then a yelp and thud as someone was undoubtedly tackled. “Yep. When do we leave?”

“To-night?” Obi-wan was clearly confused at the turn around. 

“I’ll pack, why don’t you go talk with Rex.” Cody all but shoves the very confused Obi-wan out of his room. Cody makes shooing motions to Obi-wan until he heads down the stairs, then he shuts the door with a sigh.

He _wants_ to spend Christmas with Obi-wan’s family. He does. He’s perfectly fine pretending his family doesn’t exist. That’s, actually probably going to be a Christmas present. He loves his family, he does. But not living with them for most of the year makes the month he does very very stressful. 

No, his problem, and what’s making him more stressed out, is the closet he has to go in to spend time with Obi-wan. He never really had a closet. Gay was never taboo in their household, as evident by his dads half-dozen boyfriends and his two aunts. Cody came home one day, told his dad he had a crush on a boy in his class and got a thumbs up.

No talk. No sappy reassurances he’s seen in coming out movies. His coming out was very, chill. 

Obi-wan’s seems… not so. 

Actually Obi-wan seems more apprehensive about going home for Christmas than he did meeting Cody’s family. Which, is terrifying. Maybe Rex was right. Maybe he should’ve considered what kind of family Obi-wan grew up in that made the Fetts look like a perfectly acceptable household. 

Cody moves away from his door and starts packing his shit necessary for a week at probably the boring-est Christmas parties he’s ever been to. While pretending to be straight.

Oh gods. 

What is he getting himself into?

_—_

“So, is there anything I should know? Aside from being an orphan and straight.” Cody asks, looking to Obi-wan who was driving white knuckled. He figured it’d be best to ask before they got too far into their journey.

“You know, we can turn back, I can say Ahsoka was throwing up.”

“Yeah, uh, why did you leave Ahsoka with Rex?” Not that the two of them were upset with that. Rex wasn’t happy with ‘babysitter duty’, as he put it, but so long as Ahsoka wasn’t breaking the law or blowing something up, the two got along just fine and would have a very chill christmas.

With Cody’s family.

With Fives. And Echo. And Hevy.

…

Yeah, it’ll be fine. Probably. Hopefully. They won’t burn down the house at least. Maybe.

“Because,” Obi-wan starts, “I want to keep Ahsoka from meeting Anakin for as long as possible. And when they do meet- I don’t want to be in the country. Or responsible for her.” Obi-wan’s tone was full of trepidation.

“Oh-kay.” That was worrying. But not surprising given everything Cody knows about Anakin. “Uh, so, anything I should know about your family?”

Obi-wan’s brow furrows as he thinks, he’s quiet for a couple minutes before he responds. “Um, our Christmas Party involves White Elephant gifts, so, you buy a gift, put it under the tree and a random person gets it. Like, secret santa, but reversed.” Cody nods, sounds like something he’d expect of Obi-wan’s family. “Oh, uh, mm.” Obi-wan winces, “Quinlan and Satine will be there.”

Cody’s brain screeches to a halt. 

What.

“The exes?”

“Mmhmm. Quinlan’s father is a dear friend to Dooku, and Satine is… politically involved.”

“Oh, great.” Just what this weekend needs. Obi-wan’s exes. Just, perfect.

“We can head home-“

“You know, if you keep suggesting we head home, I’m going to think you don’t want me to meet your parents.” Cody didn’t really mean it, but he was getting stressed just sitting there and Obi-wan’s repeated attempts to take them home was making him _more_ stressed.

Obi-wan harshly pulls over the car, and turns to look at Cody. “Of _course_ I want you to meet them. I want them to love you. But, Cody, I’m asking you to put up with my family for a _week_ while hiding in the closet. _I_ despise going back there because I hate pretending to be something I’m not. And I can’t stand that I’m doing it to you.”

Cody grabs Obi-wan’s hand, “You’re not doing anything to me. I’m choosing to go with you. I won’t say it’ll be fun, but I want to meet your family. Even if it’s just as friends.”

Obi-wan sighs and nods, “I’m sorry, going home is just so stressful. The last time I saw everyone was ten years ago.”

“I thought last summer-“

“My father, step-brother and step-mother. This will be them, plus my grandfather, my uncle and my aunt and every family friend that could make it. Most of which, are heavily into politics.”

“Ah, so, stress.” This does not sound like a fun Christmas. 

“Yes.” Obi-wan nods and starts driving again.

_-December 21st-_-Day 1

“Nice house.” Cody compliments looking at what is a veritable _mansion_. Obi-wan unsuredly hums and doesn’t say anything more. Cody grabs Obi-wan’s arm stopping him from opening the trunk, “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m great with parents. You’ve never heard one of my kids parent’s yell at me, have you?”

“You’re teaching their kids how to be deadly, and I have, in fact, heard one yell at you. You made the kids attack her.” Obi-wan points out, a disapproving but amused look on his face.

Oh. Right. Cody had forgotten about that.

Not his finest moment.

He’s still really proud of the kids who tackled their own mom though.

“They learnt the valuable lesson of listening to your superior.” Cody tries, but the excuse falls flat. “It’ll be fine,” he tries to reassure. “They’ll love me.”

Obi-wan nods, still not looking very confident, but he opens the trunk and pulls out their bags. And Cody can’t find any more reassurances in him. Mostly because he doesn’t _know_ Obi-wan’s family. He knows his father is a diplomat and Obi-wan was meant to follow in his footsteps before he fell in love with teaching, but other than that, he’s flying blind. Obi-wan never seemed to really want to talk about his family.

Considering the house in front of them, Cody is a little nervous why. He accepts his bag when Obi-wan hands it to him and then Obi-wan shuts the trunk. Obi-wan turns to him with a smile, “Ready?”

“Mmhmm.” Cody is pretty sure the smile on his face is painfully fake, but Obi-wan has made him nervous and that’s not stopping. 

Obi-wan nods in turn and grabs Cody’s hand, pulling him along as they approach the house. When they get onto the doorstep, he lets go of Cody to knock.

Rather quickly, an old man with white hair and a white beard opens the door, while he doesn’t smile, he seems approving. “Ah, Obi-wan, you’re early.”

“Yes, the roads weren’t nearly as bad as I had feared them to be.” Obi-wan explains, then after a pause, “This is Cody Fett, my roommate.”

“Ah, yes, the orphan. It was kind of you to invite him, but I must admit I am rather disappointed your career choice forces you to take on a roommate.” Cody bites his tongue to keep from refuting that the roommate thing is not obligatory. That they live together because they want to.

That would be rude. And maybe outing.

Or Cody thought so at least. Obi-wan, not so much. “I was not forced to take on a roommate. Cody is a good influence on Ahsoka and I enjoy having him in the apartment. It’s a choice, not an obligation.” 

The man, who has yet to be introduced, seemed rather displeased at that, but made no more comment and moved out of the doorway to let the pair inside.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” A melodious voice, with what Cody _thinks_ is a Russian accent, intones from above. Both Cody and Obi-wan look up to see a pale bald woman on the second floor balcony looking down at them.

Uhhh.

“Ventress, you are looking as sickly as ever.” Obi-wan greets, in the tone he uses for insulting-but-not-insulting.

The woman, Ventress presumably sneers down at Obi-wan. “You seem like your still making poor decisions every day.”

“Asajj.” The un-introduced man’s voice lowers, and it sounds like an order.

The woman rolls her eyes and walks away.

The un-introduced man sighs and shakes his head, Obi-wan turns to face them both once more and seems to realize something. “Cody, this is my grandfather, Count Yan Dooku. Sorry for not introducing you earlier.”

Cody shakes his head, “It’s fine.” Is what he says, while he thinks, _Your grandfather is a **Count**?!?!?_ “It’s lovely to meet you.”

Count Dooku hums, “Yes. I’m afraid I’m rather busy right now, as I was not expecting you for several hours. I trust that you still know your way around, Obi-wan?”

Obi-wan nods his head, “Yes.”

Count Dooku smiles, slightly, “Good. Cody will be staying in the third guest room in the east wing.”

“East?” Obi-wan repeats, clearly not happy with that despite his face showing a polite smile, “Wouldn’t it be best if Cody was closer to me? I am the only one he knows.” How far away were they going to be? Cody’s never been in a house with wings before. 

“Perhaps, but the guest rooms in the west wing are for family. Perhaps if you ever deign to bring your daughter-“

“Do you want your house? Because Ahsoka meeting Anakin is how your house burns down.” Obi-wan refutes.

Dooku hums but leaves without another word. So Cody turns to Obi-wan with a raised eyebrow. “Your grandfather’s a _count_? _That_ would’ve been nice to know.” Cody nearly hisses.

“I, forgot? It never really came up.” Obi-wan shrugged, looking apologetic. “No one calls him Count. And no, it does not give us titles. Everyone’s adopted and apparently the line of succession does not include adoption.” Obi-wan rolls his eyes, clearly thinking it stupid.

Cody nods in agreement, “Okay, and Ventress is?”

“My aunt. Dooku adopted her a few years back when she was a teenager. She’ll be with us for dinner tonight, along with my father and step-mother. My Uncle and step-brother will be here tomorrow.”

Cody nods again, “Okay. Uh, show me to my room?”

Obi-wan’s eyebrows jump as if he just remembered that he had to do that, “Oh, right, yes, I’ll just show you around. East wing first.” Obi-wan leads Cody up the stairs and to the left, the opposite way Ventress had gone. 

_—_

“This is fine right?” Cody asks, he wasn’t entirely sure how dressed he should be for this dinner, since, well he’s going as a friend and not a boyfriend, but he still wanted to make a good impression.

“Of course.” Obi-wan states, despite fiddling with Cody’s shirt and grabbing a lint-roller from _who knows where_ , to start aggressively lint-rolling Cody.

“You know, I don’t think your father will be scandalized at one piece of lint.” Cody comments when Obi-wan gets seemingly stuck in one place.

“My father? No. My grandfather?” Obi-wan sighs and looks over Cody’s shoulder to see his face, “You might as well be a communist.”

“...He doesn’t like communism?” 

Obi-wan hesitates and goes back to aggressively lint-rolling, “It might be better to just, uh, not talk about politics.”

“You want me to avoid talking about politics with your politically charged family?”

Obi-wan is silent for a couple minutes, “I didn’t say it was going to be easy. Just, try. And deflect. And don’t bring up any current conflicts. Or past conflicts. Any conflicts. Just, smile and nod.”

Cody smiles and nods, and Obi-wan gently flicks him on the back of the head. “Dork.”

“Only for you.”

Obi-wan hums, “No, I have it on good authority you’ve always been a dork.” Cody rolls his eyes, Obi-wan’s good relationship with his family is a blessing and a curse. And means Cody will never be safe from his embarrassing childhood.

“Yes, but I’m your dork.” Obi-wan chuckles, and leans around Cody for a kiss.

It had barely started when there was a knock on the door. Obi-wan pulls away and whips around, Cody is just grateful they remembered to lock the door. “Obi-wan, we have to leave soon, are you ready?” A voice Cody does not recognize asks.

He didn’t have the same accent as Obi-wan, which, was weird, because the only other adult man coming by was supposed to be Obi-wan’s father. “Yes.” Obi-wan quickly walks over to the door, unlocking and opening it to reveal a tall bearded man with long hair. 

Not, what Cody expected. 

“This is Cody?” The man, who Cody assumes is Obi-wan’s father but considering Obi-wan doesn’t have the same last name as his grandfather, he’s not entirely sure what to refer to the man as.

“Yes, this is my, roommate, Cody. Cody, this is my father, Qui-Gon Jinn.” Obi-wan introduces, stumbling a little.

“Mr. Jinn.” Cody greets, holding out his hand. Mr. Jinn takes his hand, and then yanks him into a hug.

“Qui-Gon! I just ironed that shirt!” Obi-wan _scolds_ his father. Which, actually explains how Obi-wan interacts with Cody’s dad. 

“A shirt is meant to be rumpled.” Mr. Jinn dismisses and pulls from the hug, leaving Cody a little dazed. Wait, why does Obi-wan call his dad by his first name? “And, please call me Qui-Gon, everyone does.”

And, that explains that. 

“Of course Qui-Gon.”

“What were you two doing in a locked room?” Qui-Gon asks, innocently confused.

“Cody needed help on making sure he wasn’t over or under dressed and I didn’t want Ventress to walk in on Cody changing and make assumptions as she so oft does.” Obi-wan quickly explains, not really lying at all. Just, leaving out the kissing they had done.

“Ah, you’re a wonderful friend Obi-wan. Now, off to the restaurant we go.” Qui-Gon heards them out of the room. “Dooku, Ventress and Shmi already left.”

“We’re taking two cars?” Cody asks, he hadn’t been expecting that.

“Yes, well, last time Obi-wan was in a car with Ventress, _someone_ was thrown from the car.” From Qui-Gon’s look, Cody’s guessing that someone was Obi-wan.

And Obi-wan verifies this by quickly coming to his own defence, “I was not _thrown_. I jumped out, because rolling across asphalt is far more preferable than sitting next to Ventress.”

“So, if we put him in a car with Ventress, give him the middle seat?” Cody asks, which Qui Gon nods in agreement despite Obi-wan’s squawk of offence. 

_—_

Cody swallows when Qui Gon hands over the car to the valet and they walk into the restaurant, it was pretty fancy. He and Obi-wan definitely couldn’t afford to eat here any day of the week. 

Qui-Gon breezes past the hostess, heading to their table. Both Cody and Obi-wan stop when they arrive and there are _four_ people where there should only be three. 

“Satine! It’s lovely to see you again.” The blonde woman who had previously been talking to Dooku stands up and gives Qui-Gon a hug.

“You too, Qui Gon.” Satine pulls from the hug, looking politely happy like Obi-wan tends to when he’s uncomfortable. “Obi-wan, lovely to see you again.”

“Satine.” Obi-wan greets with a nod. 

“You must be the Cody I’ve been told about.” Satine says, walking towards Cody, outstretching her hand.

Cody shakes it, “Yes, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s mine. Anyone who can put up with Obi-wan enough to live with him deserves respect.”

“I am not a bad roommate.” Obi-wan defends.

“You criticise everything.” Satine retorts.

Cody shrugs, “He does it out of love.” Then upon realizing what he said, adds, “-for the apartment.”

Obi-wan smiles, “Why don’t we sit down?” He suggests, gesturing towards the table.

After that, dinner was a normal affair. Cody had to deflect political talk about fifty times, but otherwise it was a good dinner. Except for how uncomfortable Obi-wan seemed, his painfully polite and uncomfortable smile permanently on his face for the hours they were there. 

When Cody excuses himself to go to the washroom, Obi-wan follows him. 

While Cody washed his hands, Obi-wan seemed to be mentally preparing himself to return to his family. “You know, I’m starting to think we should’ve hospitalized you.” Cody was only partially joking, he hasn’t seen Obi-wan this stressed out since… ever.

Obi-wan snorts, “Too late.” Obi-wan sighs and shakes his head, “They’re good people, it’s just, I didn’t expect Satine.”

“Yeah, your family seems to really like her.”

“Oh, they like her more than me.” Cody’s eyebrows shoot up, he can’t imagine that. His dad _jokes_ about liking Obi-wan more than any of his children, but he’s never serious. Obi-wan is. Obi-wan shrugs, “They always have. I think I’m going to order something to drink, God knows I need it.” Obi-wan sighs, and closes his eyes. 

Cody chucks the papertowel he was using into the garbage and waits for Obi-wan. Shortly, Obi-wan opens his eyes and his face is back to being politely happy. It was creepy.

They left the bathroom in silence, only to stop shortly when Obi-wan freezes in place. Cody is confused until he sees the man in front of them. Oh. Great.

“Obi-wan.”

“Quinlan.” Obi-wan blinks to recover and adds, “This is Cody.”

“Hi.” Cody waves, feeling a little awkward. 

“Hey.” Quinlan flashes a smile, looking a little uncomfortable.

“We should get back to the table.” Cody excuses, pulling Obi-wan with him away as Quinlan walks towards the mens room. “Anymore exes here?”

“I don’t have anymore exes Cody.” Obi-wan reminds, pulling his arm away and walking beside Cody. “I’m sorry for freezing. I haven’t seen him in years, and I was not prepared.”

Cody snorts, but says nothing as they are getting close to the table and he doesn’t want to be overheard. 

Upon sitting down, Dooku informs them, “Tholme and his family are here.”

Obi-wan smiles, “Yes, we ran into Quinlan on our way here.”

Qui Gon chuckles, “You two used to be thick as thieves. Always pulling some trick or prank.”

Obi-wan’s smile gets more polite, more fake, “Yes, well, we haven’t really had the chance to speak much these past years.”

“Your work keeps you that busy? How hard is it to teach a bunch of fools?” Ventress asks bitingly.

“Well, if you believe it to be easy, you are welcome to attempt to teach my class when the semester resumes.” Obi-wan retorts.

Ventress sneers, “Please, I’m _actually_ busy with my _real_ job.”

Obi-wan rolls his eyes, “If you can call that a job.” He mutters.

“What.” Ventress hisses, “Did you just say.”

“Nothing, my dear. I’ve heard overworking oneself is bad for their health, so do be careful, we wouldn’t want you to get sick.” Cody regrets trying to drink his water because he immediately chokes on it and starts coughing. Which is useful in that he can’t laugh because _Obi-wan_ of all people should not be lecturing someone on overworking. He’s heard that tip from _Cody_ , when he nearly killed himself with finals. 

Obi-wan rubs his back, his attention fully on Cody even as Ventress speaks. “It’s better than doing nothing all day like _you_.”

Even as he responds, “I’m sure the only one of us doing nothing is you, my dear. After all, one of us has a fulfilling job, and one of us fetches coffee.” Cody can see Obi-wan’s amusement at the barbs, and joy of throwing them. He rarely got to do this back home.

“Obi-wan.” Obi-wan removes any joy and amusement from his face at Qui Gon’s scolding tone. Ventress looks smug, but Cody doesn’t really understand why, _she_ didn’t win. Obi-wan got the last word.

Suddenly, Satine stands up, “I’m going to get some drinks from the bar. Obi-wan?” Obi-wan turns to Satine and nods, standing up and following her away from the table without a word. 

Cody feels a little awkward, sitting at the table with Obi-wan’s family _without_ Obi-wan. Ventress turns her attention to Cody, “So. What do you do?”

Right, the one topic they had stayed away from all night. “I teach traditional combat forms and self-defence to children, teens and adults.”

“What traditional forms?” Dooku asks, seemingly interested.

Obi-wan hadn’t said anything about not specifying where he’s from, right? Right? Mandalore was a poltical hotbed right now, wasn’t it? “Uh, it’s a mix of ones from my home to ones I learnt in the military.”

“A military man?” Now Dooku was definitely interested.

“Yes sir. Marshal Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion, before I requested my discharge.” That Cody was fine talking about.

“Such a high rank at such a young age.” Dooku sounded, approving? 

Weird. “I completed the training and ops necessary. My superiors were impressed. It’s how I met Obi-wan.”

Silence fell over the table, and Cody felt incredibly awkward. Did he say something wrong?

“What do you mean?” Qui Gon asks, his voice a carefully controlled calm. 

Oh no. He said something wrong. “When I was travelling with the military, I met Obi-wan.” That, wasn’t technically a lie. He was travelling when he met Obi-wan. Obi-wan just happened to have also been travelling with the military.

Qui Gon calms down, “Oh, how nice. You two became friends?”

“Yes, we would exchange letters. Something about a soldier being more likely to survive if they had constant correspondence due to survival instinct, or something? It was years ago, I can’t quite recall how he rationalized it.” Cody explains with a smile. He really couldn’t remember how Obi-wan rationalized it. In front of Cody’s arguments of ‘I see you before every mission and after. Why do I have to write?’

“Oh, well wasn’t that kind. Why did you leave?”

“My brother died.” And then he came back to life. Because apparently his death was _faked_ and he was actually a POW. 

Cody needs alcohol everytime he has to think about Echo.

“Ah, yes. Obi-wan mentioned you lost your family rather recently.” Dooku comments.

Recently?! 

Cody nods, “Yes, uh, it was a hard time but Obi-wan stuck with me. He’s a good friend.” The lie tastes like ash on his tongue and he has a strong desire to call Rex. Or his dad.

Dooku hums and then Satine and Obi-wan return with some drinks. Obi-wan hands him a glass of scotch, which Cody is very grateful for. Satine has two cocktails, and hands one off to Shmi, while Obi-wan has a glass of wine for himself. Well. It’s either white wine or vodka in a wine glass. 

“You never said what country you’re from.” Ventress comments, an eyebrow raised at Cody.

“Cody’s lived here all his life.” Obi-wan states, confused.

“He mentioned he taught traditional fighting forms, from what culture’s tradition are they from?” Ventress specifies.

Obi-wan swallows and Cody is happy he didn’t say anything. Clearly this was not a good topic. “Why? Do you find issues with the forms Dooku’s taught you?” Obi-wan asks, politely confused.

“Of course not, I’m _curious_.” Ventress hisses.

“And I’m curious how you even graduated highschool but you don’t see me asking.” Obi-wan states with a smile.

Ventress genuinely hisses at that, “At least I didn’t throw my life away.”

“Asajj.” Dooku intones, scolding clear. “Qui Gon, you recently came back from an assignment, yes? Anything you can tell us about it?”

Qui Gon nods and no one comments on the blatant topic change as Qui Gon tells about his recent trip.

_—_

“I’m sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable position.” Obi-wan apologizes as soon as they’re left alone, the bedroom door locked.

Cody shakes his head, “You didn’t. Although, I’m a little curious as to why you left with Satine.”

Obi-wan winces, “Ah, she wanted to give me an out. She was worried as I normally don’t start out my stay with arguing.”

“Oh. And you wanted a drink.” Cody adds, since Obi-wan had made that clear before he left.

“Always.” Obi-wan groans, then sighs, “I think this is why I drink so much.”

“Probably. At least you’re not an alcoholic.” Obi-wan shrugs as Cody sits down on the bed beside him, then immediately leans his head on Cody’s shoulder. “What’s the situation with Mandalore? I’d like to know why I can’t say anything.”

Obi-wan groans in distress, “No situation. Satine is Duchess Kryze of Mandalore.” Cody tenses.

Shit.

“Your ex is the woman who declared my family was not Mandalorian.” He nearly growls. Ok, _he’s_ never been to Mandalore and he didn’t really care to go. But his dad was staunch in teaching them all about Mandalorian culture and everything that went with it. Only for the Duchess to make a declaration that essentially forbade them from calling themselves Mandalorian.

“...I never said she was someone you’d _like_.”

“You are completely correct.” Because Cody _didn’t_ like her on principal. “Why didn’t you tell me this _earlier_?”

“Because you would’ve gotten into an argument the moment you saw her and been a passive aggressive jackass the whole time?” Obi-wan suggests, being completely correct and knowing it.

“I think my jackassery would’ve been justified.” Cody grumbles.

“Yes.” Obi-wan concedes, “But my family likes her, if you were a jackass to her, or _are_ a jackass to her, they won’t be happy. Well. My father and grandfather won’t be happy. Ventress doesn’t care about anything that’s not her being a bitch and Shmi likes you.”

“She didn’t talk to me all supper.” She had either been talking to Satine or her husband the whole time.

Obi-wan shrugs, which is a bit weird with his head on Cody’s shoulder, “She said she likes you. You’re a good friend.”

“Mm. Friend. Right.” _That_ was going to get irritating fast.

Obi-wan winces, “I’m sorry.”

“It’ll be fine. Hey, why does your dad have a different accent than you and Dooku?”

“He’s adopted.” Ok, Obi-wan had mentioned before everyone was adopted, but how did that lead to different accents? Obi-wan, thankfully, explained without prompting, “We were all adopted when were like 10, and all our accents were stubborn in remaining. The only ones blood related in this family would be Shmi and Anakin, and then of course Anakin and his children.”

Cody’s brow furrows in confusion, “You’ve never mentioned Anakin had _children_.” Honestly from how Obi-wan talked about him, Cody expected someone around Ahsoka’s age, maybe a little younger.

Obi-wan blinks, “I haven’t? Oh. Sorry,” Obi-wan sighs, “He has twins, Luke and Leia. They’re about four, I believe. I only met them last summer.”

“You, really need to keep in contact with your family more.” Cody advises, since apparently Obi-wan became an uncle and didn’t know for three years. _Cody_ knows every cousin that’s been born as well and whichever of his brothers has had children, they have a giant ass family and keep in better contact than Obi-wan’s apparently.

“I _know_.” Obi-wan sighs, sounding defeated, “It’s just irritating, talking to them. Either I’m lying about my relationship status, lying about who I am, or I’m listening to how _disappointed_ ,” the venom in the word was concerning to Cody but not surprising, “they are in me because I didn’t choose a career path they wanted me to.” Obi-wan sits upright and shakes his head, “It doesn’t make me _want_ to keep in contact with them. Just, makes me die inside everytime I speak to them.” Obi-wan stands up and looks at Cody, “This is why I prefer your family. The only disappointment I ever feel from them is when I refuse to go to the hospital over something trivial-“

“A broken leg is not trivial!” Cody is ignored.

“-Or pass out due to not taking care of myself. Things that _should_ warrant disappointment, not, a career choice.” Obi-wan shrugs, “Anyway, we have a presumably early day tomorrow, so I’ll be off to my room, sleep well. Lock the door behind me, there’s an en suite so don’t leave the room until the sun is up.”

Cody is a little disturbed at the advice but Obi-wan sweeps out of the room before he could ask any questions. Still, he does as ordered, and locks the door behind Obi-wan.

Then, he calls Rex.

Because he needs to know if the house is still standing, and he needs someone to complain to.

_”No, Ahsoka has not burnt down the house. Although there was an impressive attempt when Dad left her unattended in the kitchen with the gingerbread.”_ Is Rex’s greeting when he answers.

Cody snorts, Ahsoka and gingerbread have never been friends. “Good to know. Was actually kind of worried about that.”

Rex scoffs on the line, _”Yeah, why are you calling? You could’ve texted, like a civilized person.”_

“I could’ve, but this feels like something I’d need to say. Out loud.”

_”...Does Obi-wan come from like, a crack family?”_ Rex asks, sounding confused and apprehensive.

Cody takes a deep breath, “Not exactly. His grandfather, is a _Count_.”

_”WHAT THE FUCK!?”_

Cody ignores Rex and continues, “And his ex, Satine? Is the Duchess of Mandalore.”

_”What the fucking shit?_ ” Rex’s voice gets a little distant, _”Ahsoka! Did you know this?”_ Cody cannot hear Ahsoka’s reply. _”Satine as in Satine Kryze as in the cultural genocide of Mandalore.”_

Cody, kind of feels like that might be a little harsh, but it’s not entirely inaccurate so he’s not going to correct Rex. Then, Ahsoka’s voice comes over the phone, _”Why has Obi-wan never told us his ex was a duchess?”_

“He forgot?” Cody shrugs, despite not being visible to Ahsoka and Rex.

_”Of all the details, of course he’d deem ‘duchess’ unimportant.”_ Rex grumbles, but not sounding surprised. Cody wasn’t, now that he thought about it. If Obi-wan deems a detail unimportant, he tends to forget it until it becomes relevant.

_”I’ve **met** her!_” Ahsoka exclaims. _”At no point did he bring up ‘duchess’_.”

“When did you meet her?” Cody was under the impression Obi-wan hadn’t seen Satine in years.

_”Couple years ago._ ” Ok, Cody’s impression wasn’t wrong, but apparently neither of them thought this was shareable information. Cody can’t even be surprised. _”He ran into her while shopping. They chatted for a bit, she was nice, then we continued shopping.”_

_”Okay. You and Obi-wan both need to get better at communicating.”_ Rex states, and Cody agrees. Normally it’s not so bad, but right now, he really wished Obi-wan shared more.

_”How are you doing with the act?”_ Ahsoka asks, apparently done with the Satine subject.

_”The act?”_ Rex asks, clearly confused.

Cody sighs, “Yeah, uh, Obi-wan isn’t out to his family. And, he told them I was straight. And an orphan.”

Both Rex and Ahsoka burst into laughter for a good minute. _”Yeah, right.”_

“Well what other reason would he have for bringing his straight roommate home for Christmas?” Cody hisses, then takes a deep breath to calm down, “Yeah, well, it means I’m limiting contact with you all. And did you know Anakin has kids?”

_”Really?!”_ Ahsoka and Rex chorus.

“Apparently. They’re four.”

_”...Okay! **Obi-wan** needs to start communicating better. Or we need to cyberstalk his family._” Rex exclaims, with a sigh.

_”What’re their names?”_

Cody furrows his brow, does, does Ahsoka not know her extended family’s full names? “Uh, Qui Gon Jinn is his dad, Count Yan Dooku is his grandfather, his aunt is Asajj Ventress, no I do not know how to spell any of those. And I don’t know if his step-mother took Qui Gon’s name or not.”

Ahsoka hums but otherwise stays silent.

_”So, aside from that, everything going okay?”_ Rex asks.

“More or less. Not awful, at least. Obi-wan told me to lock the door for the night and not leave the room until the sun is up, which is kind of creepy.”

_”Uh huh. Maybe you should’ve met Obi-wan’s family at a park. Where there are witnesses.”_

Cody rolls his eyes, “They’re not murderers Rex.”

_”Riiiight. If you feel like you’re going to get murdered, text me, I’ll come pick you up._ ”

Cody sighs, “Fine. Goodnight Rex. Goodnight Ahsoka.”

_”Goodnight. Don’t get murdered.”_ From Rex.

And a distracted, _”Night_ ” from Ahsoka is what Cody hears before he hangs up, just in case Rex tries to talk more. He loves his brothers. He does. Sometimes they were annoying though.

As brothers were.

Cody plugged his phone in to charge and started his night routine for going to bed. Routine is good. Routine will give him control. Routine will make it easier to _not_ snap at Obi-wan’s family. Routine is what he needs.

_-December 22nd-_-Day 2

Cody hates routine.

Cody groans as he gets out of bed, the sun wasn’t even up yet. With a sigh, he heads to the en suite bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he’s done, it’s only 6:15 and Cody isn’t entirely sure what else to do. Normally he and Obi-wan would go for a run then make breakfast for them and Ahsoka, then _wake_ Ahsoka, and then work.

Now. Now Cody isn’t sure what he should be doing. Obi-wan told him not to open the door until the sun was up.

A knock at the door made Cody jump, but then Obi-wan’s voice carries into the room, making Cody relax. “Good morning.”

Cody unlocks and opens the door, greeted with Obi-wan’s genuine smile. Cody smiles back, it was so nice to see Obi-wan genuinely happy, instead of simply politely happy. “Good morning.”

“Breakfast?”

“Please.” Cody shuts the door behind him before following Obi-wan down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. They worked in silence as they prepared a simple breakfast for the two of them before sitting at the small window nook table within the kitchen.

“I forgot how late the sun rises here.” Obi-wan comments, looking out the window, where is was dark out still.

“Mm, yeah, why did you tell me to lock my door?”

Obi-wan considers his words, “I was worried Ventress might try something. Not sure what, and honestly it might’ve been my paranoia, but I was concerned. Also, locking your door in this house is generally good practice unless you want someone to barge into your room while you're naked. Or asleep. Or having sex.” 

“Having sex?” Cody repeats, because it was clear Obi-wan was talking from experience.

“Quinlan dove off the bed and I shrieked loud enough that Qui Gon thought he woke me from a nightmare, so Quinlan had to hide under the bed for an hour until Qui Gon left. I was so tempted to just tell him then and there to get him out of my room.” Obi-wan buries his face in his hands while Cody chuckles.

“I’m sure Quinlan wished you had done so before the hour.”

Obi-wan groans, “Please, he wouldn’t stop teasing and laughing about it for a week. Better than the time I shoved him into my closet though.”

Cody chuckles again, “Why?”

“Because I never learned my lesson to stop inviting my boyfriend over until we broke up. And I never had the courage to come out to stop the need for sneaking around.” Obi-wan sighs, voice full of regret.

“Well, if you shove me into a closet, I’m never going to stop teasing you.”

Obi-wan rolls his eyes, “I’m aware. Honestly, you and your family never let anything go,” Obi-wan smiles, “but in the best way somehow. And worst, I suppose, for all of Kix’s remarks about me breaking bones.”

“Yeah, those won’t stop until you _go to a frigging hospital_.”

Obi-wan scoffs, “Hospitals are not required for a broken leg. I managed just fine without one.”

“Yeah, that’s _worrying_ , Obi-wan.” It is. It really is, and Cody is pretty sure Obi-wan will never understand how worrying it is how easily he’ll set his own broken bones and create a make-shift splint out of household items. At first, Cody assumed that he might not have always been able to have medical care, but given _Count_ Dooku’s house, that’s probably not the case.

Obi-wan rolls his eyes, “You worry too much. How was your sleep?”

Cody does not comment on the unsubtle subject change, “Fine. How long until everyone else is awake?”

“Oh, three hours? We have nothing to do in the morning, so, they’ll get up whenever they damn well feel like. Anakin, Padme and the twins arrived around one am, Feemor should be getting here around ten, Rael will get here at one barring road trouble. And Xanatos will probably make it to the dinner tonight. Unless he decides that none of us are worthy of his presence. I am truly hoping for the latter.” Obi-wan remarks dryly.

And Cody… Cody is lost.

“Anakin is your step-brother, Padme is his wife.”

“Yes.” Obi-wan was clearly confused as Cody tries to orient himself.

“Rael is your uncle…”

“Yes…”

“Who’re Feemor and Xanatos?” Cody can’t recall either of them ever being mentioned.

Obi-wan furrows his brows first in confusion then as he clearly searches his memory. He apparently comes up empty of what he wanted to fine because he smacks his face against the table. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me.” He mutters before righting himself, brushing his hair back and smiling at Cody, “ _Apparently_ , I have forgotten to inform you of my two _older_ brothers.”

Older?

_Older?!_

“No, you have never mentioned _older_ brothers.” Cody agrees, because he would’ve remembered that.

Obi-wan clears his throat, “Very well. Feemor is the eldest, he became a botanist, he works with rare plants, conservation mostly, he doesn’t really keep contact with the rest of the family. Not because he doesn’t want to, but because he forgets people outside his immediate purview exist. Xanatos is next, he’s the governor of Telos. He _also_ doesn’t keep in contact, but more because he doesn’t want to. He’s… a giant fucking asshole and I _really_ want to push him off a cliff sometimes. I’d advise to keep contact with him to a minimum, he probably won’t care about you, or try to talk to you, but just in case, he lies about everything and he likes to manipulate people.”

“...Okay.” Cody is starting to understand why Obi-wan prefers Christmas with his family. No one has to worry about _that_. Cody tries to find a new topic, and remembers last night, “Oh, does your family not know about your service?”

Obi-wan closes his eyes and hits the table with his head with a groan. “No. God I forgot about that.” Obi-wan rubs his face, “I broke up with Satine and immediately enlisted. Satine’s the one that told them about the break up. I- I forgot. And then it never seemed like a good time considering they wanted me to get together with my _pacifist_ ex.”

Yeah… Cody can see how that’d be awkward.

“...We should’ve told them Ahsoka was throwing up and needed you home. Or broken your leg and sent you to emerg.” Obi-wan cracks a smile.

“Nooo, I’d have to be dying to go to emerg, and then they would all be at _our_ place.” Yeah, that’s not an outcome Cody wants. Obi-wan shrugs, “We could still say Ahsoka’s throwing up and wants us home. Well, me home and since I brought you you’d come back with me.” Obi-wan nods, “That’s our back up plan. Y’know, if my family is too much. Ahsoka needs us.”

Speaking of Ahsoka, “She’s cyberstalking your family by the way.”

Obi-wan raises an eyebrow as he drinks his tea, “Good for her.” He comments when he’s done, the mug back on the table. “Any particular reason why or she just needed a victim?”

“You don’t communicate well enough for her and Rex’s taste regarding your family, or your exes. Like, forgetting to mention you saw Satine a couple years ago shopping?” Cody reminds.

Obi-wan blinks a couple times, “Oh, yes, I suppose I did. It was a quick chat, I didn’t think- oh.” Cody smiles as Obi-wan realizes exactly what Cody meant. “Yes, I suppose cyberstalking the family is a good idea. And, uh, I’ll try to tell you if I run into my exes again.” Obi-wan sighs, “Sorry, apparently we have different ideas of what’s necessary information.”

Cody shakes his head, “No, well, I don’t need to know everything Obi-wan, but, certain things would be nice. Like, the fact that you didn’t tell your family last summer, you ran into an old friend at the mall, you have two older brothers. Just,” Cody’s at a loss at how to describe it.

“Just information I should share. Cody, I’m, I’m not used to sharing. With Satine and Quinlan, I never had to tell them anything. Hell, they knew things about my family before I did. When I enlisted, no one cared. It wasn’t relevant. No one asked so I didn’t say anything, and I guess that formed a habit. Well, it was already a habit I suppose. Unless asked, I don’t share anything I don’t deem relevant at that moment. Unlike you, who will wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me Boil and Waxer adopted a young girl by accident. Or will tell me about the nice old lady at the grocery store without prompting.” Obi-wan smiles, seemingly genuinely happy about the memories. Cody doesn’t really remember the second instance, but he does remember waking Obi-wan up by laughing at the first. Obi-wan’s smile drops, “We were raised very differently Cody. I’ve always known information about myself to be unnecessary unless asked for.” Well that’s just- that’s just fucking shit.

Who raises a child like that? Only share what’s asked? Bullshit, how do you learn anything about your child then? Cody also feels bad he never noticed before. He figured Obi-wan just didn’t find everyday things to be talk-worthy, like nice old ladies at the grocery store, and it’s not like he had constant contact with his family for the first few years they were friends. He never realized Obi-wan just had a don’t ask- don’t tell regarding his entire life.

But now that he knows, Cody sees it. When he thinks back to when Obi-wan shared his life with him, it was always when Cody prompted him. When Cody asked. Cody’s the eldest, so when he complained about his brothers he asked if Obi-wan had any younger brothers. He didn’t think of asking about elder. Cody never asked how Obi-wan’s shopping trips went. If he met anyone. Obi-wan never had to ask Cody, Cody would just share anything remotely exciting that happened as they unpacked. 

Cody also never asked how Obi-wan’s coming went. He assumed Obi-wan would share. And when he didn’t, he assumed nothing of note happened. Since Obi-wan was still in contact with his family, he assumed it had gone fairly well. 

“Shit.” Now Cody feels bad for never _asking_. But also, “You need therapy.”

Obi-wan snorts his tea and has to put the cup down as he starts coughing. He speaks when he recovers, “Not that I disagree. But,” Obi-wan trails off, looking to Cody with confusion.

“We both need to communicate more, obviously. I’m _definitely_ going to start asking you more questions, but, you need therapy. Kix knows some good therapists. Just, that can’t be healthy. ‘Nothing about me is relevant unless asked’? What kind of bullshit is that?”

Obi-wan seemed to be thinking before his eyes go wide, “Cody-“ 

“Who treats a child like that?” Cody cuts in before he realizes Obi-wan sounded a tiny bit scared.

“A child like what?” Qui Gon asks from somewhere behind Cody, making Cody jump.

Cody turns to face him, “Mr. Jinn, good morning.”

“Good morning Cody, Obi-wan. A child like what?” He asks again, attention on the coffee maker in front of him. So he doesn’t see Obi-wan shaking his head rapidly to make clear Cody now has to _lie_.

“Uh, like shit?” 

Obi-wan closes his eyes, clearly in pain with Cody’s response. When he opens them he clears his throat, “A colleague of mine was doing a lesson on parental gaslighting before the break, Cody and I were discussing it. The deliberate lying, manipulation, it was awful. I cannot imagine treating a child like that, gaslighting within relationships is bad enough, but when you bring a parent and child into it.” Obi-wan shakes his head, “It’s truly terrible.”

Ok. Cody has to admit. Obi-wan would’ve made a _bomb-ass_ diplomat. Or politician. 

Qui Gon hums and turns to face them with a coffee cup in hand, “Yes, that does sound awful. Odd talk for breakfast though.”

“No, this is our normal breakfast talk.” Cody states, because, it was. They would talk about thing’s Obi-wan’s colleagues were teaching while eating.

It was always interesting.

“Ah. How long have you two been living together anyways?”

Cody furrowed his brow as he tried to think, when _had_ they started living together? He can’t remember an exact date, just, at one point Cody had basically moved in and it seemed pointless for him to have his own apartment.

“Three years.” Obi-wan answers.

Qui Gon’s eyes narrow, “And yet you didn’t mention him last summer.”

“You did not inquire after my living situation, I did not find it relevant to any discussion we were having.” Well, Cody could be grateful for Obi-wan’s policy with that. 

Qui Gon hums, “I suppose so. Did you move apartments? Last I heard there were only two bedrooms in yours.” Wait, was Qui Gon suspicious?

“No, I changed my office into a bedroom.” 

Qui Gon opens his mouth to say something but snaps it shut when someone else enters the kitchen. A brunette woman Cody doesn’t recognize. “Good morning Padme.”

“Good morning Qui Gon. The twins just woke up, Anakin is wrangling them into clothes. Apparently someone mentioned ice-skating and that’s all they can think about.” Padme says as she moves around the kitchen, pulling ingredients out of cupboards and the fridge. She glances over to Obi-wan and Cody and pauses, “Oh, sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Padme Naberrie, Anakin’s wife.”

Cody _assumes_ she’s talking to him, since he’s pretty sure Obi-wan met her. “I’m Cody, Obi-wan’s roommate.”

“Ah, are you any good at making bacon?”

“Yes?” Where was this going?

“Wonderful, would you mind assisting?” Cody glances to Obi-wan, who doesn’t give any indication it would be a bad idea, and nods. He gets up and stands at the stove to cook som bacon while Padme whipped up a batch of pancakes. Partway through, Padme glances over her shoulder and sighs. “I thought they would never leave.”

Cody looks around the kitchen and sees that Obi-wan and Qui Gon have left. Oh. Wait. Oh no. “Why?” Cody asks hesitantly.

“You’ve never been here for Christmas.” Padme states.

“No…” Obviously.

“It is _chaos_. But this family makes it seem organized and precise and completely normal. I can’t imagine it’ll be better with Obi-wan here. I’m just glad to finally have another outsider here. Shmi is a wonderful woman, but she’s been married to Qui Gon for a decade, this is normal to her.” Yeah, Cody could see that.

Cody shrugs, “I guess.” He’s not sure how much he should trust Padme.

Padme narrows her eyes at him, “How much has Obi-wan told you?”

“Uh, mostly that it’s politically charged and everyone has to tip toe.”

Padem snorts, “Understatement. But, true. Almost everyone in the family is in politics in some way. Obi-wan and Feemor are the only ones who aren’t by any stretch. I’m a senator, so Anakin is by being married to me, then everyone else has their jobs. It’s ridiculous how a time for family has turned into a pissing contest. It’s all subtle snipes, backhanded compliments, deliberately misunderstanding questions. No one in this family can be straight and truthful.”

Cody debates for a moment if he should confide in her, but having someone to complain to would be wonderful. “I found out Obi-wan’s grandfather was a Count _yesterday_ , when I met the man.”

Padme gasps, “ _No._ Oh my god. I can’t imagine- Oh god. I knew him from my time in the political sphere before I even met Anakin. That must’ve been awful.”

“It, was something.” Cody shakes his head, “I recently found out he works on a don’t ask- don’t tell policy.” That was probably safe enough. 

Padme shrugs, “Most people with political connections do. At least in my experience.”

“Yeah, I get if it was about politics. But I’m talking more, he ran into Satine while shopping two years ago and I found out last night while talking with Ahsoka because she offhandedly mentioned _meeting_ Satine, while I was informing her that Satine was a _duchess_.” _That_ was teetering into personal, but it was still disturbing him. 

Padme looks at him for a moment before laughing and shaking her head, “That- Please tell me he at least told you they were engaged?”

They were _what_?

“No.” Cody states, a lot calmer than he felt.

Padme’s eyes widened, “Wait, seriously? They were engaged for like three years. Dating longer. It was a _huge_ scandal when Satine announced they had broken up and the engagement was off, and Obi-wan disappeared off the face of the Earth. You never heard about this?”

“...No.” Cody was really starting to wish he liked political gossip.

“Well, I’ll do my best to keep you more informed. If you have any questions, I’ll be more than happy to answer.” Cody nods with a smile, but doesn’t take the reassurance to heart. He doesn’t know Padme all that well, and he doesn’t know if he’d want to confide in her.

They get back to working on breakfast in silence. 

A couple minutes later, Dooku, Ventress, Shmi and a blond man with two children come into the kitchen. Cody moves off to the window table as Padme starts plating pancakes for her family. Obi-wan slides into the seat across from him, “Sorry about leaving you with Padme, Qui Gon needed to talk to me in private.” Obi-wan whispers.

“About?” Cody was concerned, what would warrant a private talk?

“He found out you’re old Mandalorian, looked up your name and occupation to find you.” Cody winces, did he find out about Cody’s living family? “He thinks you’re violent and untrustworthy because he believed you lied to me.”

“And?”

“I told him I asked you to not talk of that because I worried about that exact reaction and he should stop being so puratanical.” Obi-wan shrugged when Cody raise his eyebrows at the word choice. “Felt appropriate. What did you and Padme talk about?”

“How ridiculous all this is.” Cody’s response caused Obi-wan’s eyebrows to furrow. He opens his mouth to say something when he’s interrupted. 

“Ice Skating!!” Two young voices chorus. Both Cody and Obi-wan turn their attention to the twins, with empty plates looking eagerly at their parents.

The blonde man, presumably Anakin, sighs, “Alright, let’s get you geared up to go outside. It’s freezing out.” Anakin theatrically shivers before leading the kids out of the kitchen.

Padme stands up and puts the dishes into the dishwasher, then faces the room. “Does anyone want to come with us?”

“Cody,” Oh why did Qui Gon call _him_ out? “Have you ever been ice-skating?”

“Yes.” His dad thought hockey would be a good brutal sport. Like rugby but in the winter. Cody lost about eight teeth in hockey- all baby. His dad was a little disappointed when two of the three professional athletes in the family were hockey players, but Cody wasn’t surprised. You flew on ice and hit people. What could be better?

Obi-wan knew neither of these facts about Cody because his family agreed that if Obi-wan knew how they’d break their noses or get rather brutally injured in either hockey or rugby but keep playing, he’d ignore his own health even more. 

So. Hockey and rugby childhood photos were out.

Which meant Obi-wan had his brow furrowed and was looking curious.

Oops?

“Would you and Obi-wan like to come with us? I’m sure Anakin would love to spend time with you Obi-wan.”

Obi-wan clears his throat, “Of course, nothing would be more enjoyable.”

Cody nods in agreement and follows both Obi-wan and Padme out of the kitchen. The twins were suited up in big puffy jackets. Obi-wan hesitates when he grabs his and Cody’s coats from the closet, but Cody doesn’t comment when Obi-wan hands him his coat and pulls on his own peacoat. Cody pulls on his coat, then his shoes, he doesn’t pay much attention to Padme and Anakin. He’s used to… less favourable reactions to his coat. And from Obi-wan’s reaction, Padme and Anakin probably won’t react favourably. 

However, no one makes a comment on the way there, there’s just normal smalltalk. So Cody assumes Obi-wan was just overreacting.

Until little Leia skates up next to Cody and asks, “Why are you wearing a dead animal?”

Well, that’s better than most of the conversations start. Cody slows his skating speed so Leia can easily keep speed with him as he answers, “Because it’s warm.”

“But why would you kill an animal when you could just buy a coat?”

Cody hums, “When did you get your coat?”

“Last week! My old one was too used, torn in some places from me playing too roughly. We had to throw it out.” Leia shrugs.

Cody nods, “A pretty new coat. This one belonged to my grandfather. It’s been pretty well worn, but it still keeps me warm.”

“It belonged to your grandfather?” Leia asks in shock.

“Mmhmm. It’s about eighty years old. It’s been well taken care of and I take good care of it now, with the kind of animal it’s from, we can expect it to laste another few decades. And when it falls apart, we can use the bits to make hats or gloves. If it’s too worn for that, then it’ll degrade back into the environment. Leia, do you know what your coat is made out of?”

“Polyester I think. Will that degrade?”

Cody shakes his head, “Mm-mm. Not for a long time. When my fur coat is no longer useable as a coat or keeping me warm, I can shove it in Obi-wan’s garden and it’ll decompose.” Okay, he’s pretty sure there’s more steps to that, but essentially. “Your coat will be around for decades after you’re done with it.”

Leia’s face scrunches up, “But you’re wearing a _dead animal_.”

“Yeah, which is why my coat is good for the environment. It’s made from the environment and will return to the environment. It’s just taking extra steps. If a boar dies in the woods due to poison, it’s coat will decompose just as the rest of it does. I’m just added a century gap from the death of the animal to the decomposition of the coat.”

“But it’s _bad_.”

Cody hums, “Sometimes. Some people are bad. But everything is like that. Nothing is purely good, because we don’t have a society that’s purely good. There’s sustainable fur trade, not killing more animals than necessary, using all of the animal, but there’s also unsustainable fur trade, killing all the animals you want, wasting them. But, think of your coat.”

“ _My_ coat?” Leia looks just as confused. 

Cody stops, they’re near the side so he doesn’t feel bad, Leia’s using the wall to keep balance as she stays still, Cody crouches down to her level. “Leia, do you know where plastic goes?”

“In the recycling!”

“Right, but what about non-recyclable plastic?”

“In the garbage?”

“And where does garbage go?”

“The dump?”

“What about when the dump is full?” Leia doesn’t have an answer, Cody doesn’t expect full knowledge at four years old. He’s impressed enough. “It goes into the ocean. All those non-recyclables, they go into the ocean. And they get eaten by the fish, by birds, and they kill them.” There’s _definitely_ a kinder way to put it, but some kids benefit from no sugar coating.

Leia might not be one of those kids from the devasted look on her face. “Nemo?”

Oh shit. Well, Cody has a policy of not lying to kids, so, he nods, “Mmhmm. Plastic is a big killer of fish, of penguins, of birds. General garbage is. Seagull and pigeons will eat literal trash and starve to death.”

“Why is it in the ocean?” Leia asks, distressed.

Cody shrugs, he actually doesn’t know. Echo is normally so enraged by it being in the ocean Cody doesn’t feel comfortable asking _why_ people dump it into the ocean in the first place. Probably a stupid reason. “I never thought about why.”

“Find out and tell me! Then mom can make them stop! Nemo can’t die.” Leia sniffs and skates away towards her parents. 

Cody stands up, feeling a little bad, as Obi-wan skates over to him. “Did you just make Leia cry?”

“I told her plastic in the ocean is killing fish. Apparently she likes Nemo.”

Obi-wan bites his lip, clearly containing his laughter, and shakes his head, “She tried to lecture you on your coat?”

“...She was more concerned I was wearing a dead animal. Why is there plastic in the ocean?”

Obi-wan shrugs, “Gets blown off trucks transporting plastic, littering, some nations literally dump it into the ocean because they don’t have room for landfills. I’m sure there are other ways, but last I heard that’s how it’s been getting into the ocean. Are you turning into Echo?”

“Oh god, I hope not. I don’t need to be arrested for conservation.”

Obi-wan hums, “I thought Echo was arrested for allegedly blackmailing several CEO’s into using clean practices for their companies.”

“...Is there a difference?”

Obi-wan opens his mouth but closes it and looks at Cody intensely, “I worry about your family’s definition of things sometimes.”

“You’re only getting this _now_?” Cody feels like there have been far more questionable definitions they’ve spoken about.

“I can never tell if you’re genuinely serious or joking.”

“Serious most of the time. Our definition is normally what actually works.”

“Like blackmail?”

“...it works when necessary.”

Obi-wan shakes his head disapprovingly, “I am so glad none of you joined the police force.”

Cody can’t help the bark of laughter at the suggestion, “I’m pretty sure that’s the only career path we could take where dad would be legitimately disappointed in us. He’s not a big fan of the police. At least not in our current country.”

“I was going to ask, wasn’t he part of a militia group in Mandalore?”

“Ok, that’s different and you know it.” Obi-wan nods in concession. “Do you think Anakin and Padme will be upset with me?”

Obi-wan hums, “Maybe. Or they’ll be forced to stop using plastic because their kids start crying about killing Nemo when they do. Luke will follow whatever Leia does. Especially if it’s crying.”

Two crying children is not a fun time. Well, Cody assumes it’s about as fun as five crying children, which is where his experience lies.

“Oops?”

Obi-wan shrugs, “Now they’ll just tell you if they have a problem.”

“Should I move my coat to my room?”

“...Wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Cody nods, he’ll do that when they get back. “By the way, when did you learn to skate?”

“Hm?” Cody was caught off guard by the subject change, but answered when he caught up, “Oh, when I was a kid. Dad put us in rugby for the summer and hockey for the winter. Said violent sports was good for the soul or something? I think he just needed us to be active so we wouldn’t be bouncing around the hosue.”

Obi-wan nods along but stops suddenly and narrows his eyes, “Wait, why have I never been told this? I was told about your third grade talent competition success and spelling bee failure, but I was never told about your sports?”

Part of Cody wanted to point out Obi-wan only told things when directly asked about them, but the bigger part of Cody knows that that does not apply to the Fett Clan. At all. “Kix was worried that if we told you we played rugby and hockey as normal people do, that you would ignore more or your health.”

“...I take it ‘as normal people do’ meant you were running onto the field with fractured orbital bones and broken noses?” Obi-wan asks, pinching his nose.

Cody shrugs, “More or less. I don’t think we ever fractured our orbital bones though.” Cody feels like he would remember that. “But we would get medical care _after_ the game.” If it was necessary. Most of the time it was his dad and aunt with a first aid kit. 

Obi-wan shakes his head disapprovingly, and sighs, “I hate that I can’t even argue against your reasoning.” Which is as close as Obi-wan will get to admitting his problem.

“What is your problem with hospitals?”

“I just, I’ve gone to one once before. I needed surgery so they put me under, and when I woke up, I was all alone. Qui Gon came in after an hour, but, when I woke up alone to only a nurse and doctor checking me over, I thought I had been abandoned for being too difficult, too demanding. I guess that carried.”

“... a little.” Cody tries not to sound sarcastic. He’s not sure he succeeds.

Obi-wan furrows his brow and looks over to Anakin and Padme, and shakes his head, “I hate being here. It feels like I’m eighteen all over again. It makes me feel-“ Obi-wan stops, unable to find the right word.

“Vulnerable?” Cody suggests. “You’ve been more open since we got here.”

“Scared.” Obi-wan corrects. “That I’ve forgotten to tell you something important and someone is going to tell you before I can, and you’ll misunderstand.”

“Like you were engaged?”

Obi-wan groans, “Like that. It was arranged. I had no hand it in. It’s why I left. I was trapped in a relationship I didn’t want, with someone I didn’t love, it felt like my life was being taken from me. Like I didn’t have any options.”

“So you joined the military?” Cody asks, confused. That, wasn’t where Cody would think to go to have options.

“It was a nice change. And I met you, so it was honestly the best decision I ever made.”

Cody sighs, “You can’t say stuff like that.”

Obi-wan’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Why not?”

“Because,” Cody starts quietly, “I’m not allowed to kiss you.”

Obi-wan chuckles, a bright smile on his face, “A true test of restraint. Let’s skate.” Cody nods and they start circling the rink together.

_-_

Cody spent the rest of the day with Obi-wan until it was time for them to go to dinner. So he didn’t get a chance to meet Feemor until they were at the dinner party.

Which, Cody is thinking he really should’ve been briefed on what Obi-wan’s family thinks is a dinner party. Because a party at dinner time where they serve a buffet is not Cody’s definition. 

Obi-wan was whisked away by Dooku for something he was very vague about, Padme and Anakin were with Qui Gon, along with their kids.

“How are you liking the party?” Cody turns to see Ventress standing next to him.

“It’s, interesting.”

Ventress hum, clearly scrutinizing him for something before walking away. Cody chooses not to think more on that. Obi-wan’s family was just weird.

Cody walks over to the bar to order a scotch, and runs into Feemor. He thinks. He had long blond disheveled hair, and he looked like someone just woke him up, and he hated being here.

“Hi.” Cody greets after getting his scotch from the bartender. Feemor turns to look at him, scanning him for a moment before nodding.

“You’re Obi-wan’s friend. The orphan.” Oh Cody wished they would stop bringing that up.

“Cody.” 

“Mmhmm. Can I ask you something?” Cody nods, not entirely sure what Feemor might want to ask him. “Why are you here?”

Uhhh.

“Obi-wan invited me?”

“No, I know that. Why would you come? This family- this is like the worst time to meet the family. And all together? Eesh. Worst decision ever.”

“You, don’t seem to like your family much.” Cody remarks, kind of confused.

“They’re fine in small doses. When this parade is not going on. I just hate it. It’s why I became a botanist with no political inclinations. Safest thing, _and_ they forget about me most years.”

That sounds awful. “Are you… happy about that?”

“Well, it means I haven’t had to wear a suit in six years. So yes.”

…

Yeah Cody can agree to that. Suits to fancy functions are always irritating. “So why are you here this year?” 

“Because the golden child returned.” 

What?

“I thought Anakin was the golden child.” That’s what Obi-wan told him. 

Feemor snorts, “To Qui Gon? Yes. To Dooku? Anakin can go back to his desert. Obi-wan is by far Dooku’s favourite, which makes sense. They like most of the same things, same taste in art and tea and all that boring stuff old people talk about.” Feemor shrugs, “His favourite grandchild. So, even though Obi-wan did nothing of what Qui Gon or Dooku wanted, he’s still the golden child. And, I’d bet real money that if anyone knew what Obi-wan actually got up in the decades it’s been, he’d be our comparison once again. I’m not kidding. It might be why Ventress hates him. She has to constantly hear how great he was, how he was on the right path, only to chuck it away to become a school teacher.”

“What do you mean comparison?” Cody asks, he gets what Feemor means, but he’s still never experienced it. The most his dad compared them was how long it took for them to stop eating dirt. 

Feemor changes his accent from American to british as he speaks, “Obi-wan was engaged to a _Duchess_. Obi-wan was student council president as a freshman. Obi-wan volunteers at the soup kitchen. Obi-wan was a translator for the Mon Cala delegation at fifteen. Obi-wan stopped a bombing at an embassy at thirteen.” Feemor drops back to american, “You see?”

Cody understands that Obi-wan _really_ needed to communicate better. “Yeah.”

Feemor groans, “I’m going. Somewhere other than here, don’t tell anyone we talked.” Cody was confused at Feemor’s abrupt exit until a minute later when Qui Gon came up to him.

“Have you seen Feemor?”

“Not recently.” Not within the past ten seconds. 

“Hm, if you see him tell him I’m looking for him.” Qui Gon leaves before Cody could respond, so Cody chooses to ignore that request.

Cody gets a refill on his scotch, and heads away from the bar. He finds an empty table and sits down. 

“Cody, right?” Cody looks up to see a pale man with black hair. And a circular scar under his right eye.

“Yes? Do I know you?” Maybe Obi-wan’s other brother? Or Rael?

“No, I’m Xanatos du Crion.” Cody shakes the offered hand at the introduction. Older brother. Who Obi-wan doesn’t like.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Mm. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah.” No, but Cody doesn’t know this guy.

“Really? After Obi-wan abandoned you to be by yourself?” Doubt was clear in Xanatos’s crisp voice. What was that accent?

“He’s helping your grandfather. I don’t mind, Obi-wan told me there’d be politics involved. Apparently he and Feemor are the only non-politically inclined in the family.” Cody remarks, not quite caring enough about this man to ask what he does, but also kind of curious.

Xanatos chuckles, “Subtle. I’m the governor of Telos IV. And since Obi-wan is about as talkative as a brick wall, Anakin is a house husband to his very successful senator wife. But he still does some work as a diplomat when it’s called for. Feemor, as you said, is about as far removed from politics as possible. He’s not even contactable for most of the year. Rael is Lord Regent to Pijal, it was only supposed to be temporary but the princess felt he was the only one on the planet with no ulterior motives and a ‘pure heart’ so he’s still in that position ten years later. Asajj is a diplomat, allegedly. I’ve yet to see her in action, most of the time she works more as a bodyguard for the delegates than anything. And Qui Gon is one of the top diplomats in the world.”

Not that Cody was against being more informed about Obi-wan’s family, but, “Why are you telling me this?” It was useful, yes. He did not know half of that. But, it’s suspicious.

Oh god.

He’s becoming as paranoid as Obi-wan.

Xanatos looks around the room for a moment before meeting Cody’s eyes, “Let’s just say, I owe Obi-wan some kindness.” Xanatos’s eyes flit across the room again before landing on something, “I have to go, but, I’ll leave you with a little warning.” Cody narrows his eyes as Xanatos meets them again, “Be cautious of Asajj. She wants nothing more than to tear Obi-wan down through any means.” 

With that, Xanatos leaves.

And less than a minute later, Obi-wan appears at his side, a champagne flute in his hand. “What did Xanatos want?”

Of course those are the first words out of Obi-wan’s mouth, “Told me of your families political positions.” Obi-wan was clearly suspicious still, so Cody changed the subject, “How has your night been?”

“Hm?” Obi-wan’s attention was finally on Cody, “Oh, it’s been… it’s happened. I forgot how much I hate politics.” Cody can’t help his snort. “Nothing is more insulting than being consistently told I would be a _great_ politician.” Cody really can’t help his laughter. “And you are being a terrible friend. How has your night been?” Obi-wan asks before downing the rest of his champagne flute.

“Boring. But I have now met all your brothers.”

“Oh, you found Feemor? Qui Gon has been looking for him for most of the night.”

“Well, if Qui Gon asks, no.”

Obi-wan’s face falls, “Does he irritate you that much?”

Before Cody could respond a high voice squeals “Obi-wan!” And Obi-wan now had to keep his balance as two people launch themselves at him to hug. 

Laughter and joy overtook Obi-wan’s face, “Bant, Garen, this is highly improper.”

“That’s what _I_ told them.” A blond girl states, walking much more sedately up to Obi-wan with a brunet boy beside her. The two who had hugged Obi-wan pull back. One was a girl with pinky-orange hair and the other was a boy with ginger hair.

“Proper-shmoper, we haven’t seen you in _decades_.” The girl insists, clearly upset.

Obi-wan smiles awkwardly, “I’m sorry.”

Cody’s phone ringing interrupts the girl’s response. “Uh, I’ll just, go outside.” Cody says when everyone’s attention turns to him, and he follows through with that.

When he’s outside, he picks up Rex’s call. _”Ok this family is **insane**._” Is Rex’s greeting.

“Really? I had no idea.”

Ahsoka butts in, _”The twins are five, their birthday is on Halloween, which is fun.”_

“Good to know. I might’ve made them little Echos.”

_”How?!”_ Rex exclaims while Ahsoka just laughs.

“I wore my fur coat-“

_”The one that makes you look pimp-ish?”_ Cody ignores his brother.

“And Leia asked why I was wearing a dead animal. To condense, I told her it’s better for the environment than a plastic made coat like hers that’ll inevitably add to the waste on our planet and to the ocean. And apparently she likes Nemo, and was not happy with the fact that people dump plastic and garbage into the ocean and kill fish.”

Ahsoka was straight up cackling as Rex responds, _”You know, it sucks they think you’re an orphan, or you could give her Echo’s number. He’d love more ecominions.”_

Cody groans, “Don’t remind me. He got to my students, and I got a complaint from a parent who was sending her kid to a private school. Guess what her kid started doing when they had some rich asshat guest speaker?”

_”Asking all the uncomfortable questions about his business practices?”_

“Yeah, and she got all her classmates to start chanting ‘Eat the Rich’ when he couldn’t answer why he made millions of dollars but couldn’t pay his employees a living wage.” Both Ahsoka and Rex start laughing. It was an amusing picture. “What’s funnier is that most of those kids came from rich families.”

_”Class traitors!”_ Ahsoka cheers.

“Mm, sure.”

_”Speaking of Echo,”_ which was never a good way for Rex to start a conversation, especially with the way he sobered up immediately and Cody could hear footsteps. Which either meant Ahsoka was walking away or Rex was walking away from Ahsoka, _”he and Fives got arrested. Some politician is trying to swing a treason charge. For what, he’s not being clear.”_

Dread filled Cody, “Do you know why they got arrested?”

_”No, they’re being cagey about that. The only response we’re getting is ‘Treason’ but-“_

“If the politician is pushing for it then clearly not.”

_”Yeah.”_ Cody hears a phone ring, in the background of Rex’s call. 

“Do you know the politician?” Please don’t be one of Obi-wan’s family. Please.

_”Sheev Palpatine.”_ There’s some rustling over the phone, and Rex’s voice becomes muffled, which does not subtract from Cody’s worry. He doesn’t know who the politician is. As he’s waiting for Rex to come back to the call, Cody sees Quinlan Vos leaning against the wall by the corner. Cody is pretty sure he wasn’t out here when Cody came out. But Cody was more concerned with Rex. Who thankfully came back to the phone, _”That was Fox. He works security for Palpatine. Apparently, Palpatine’s been working the slave trade. Fives and Echo got evidence, but they were caught. Not even in Palpatine’s office, they were arrested on the street. But someone told Palpatine who told the cops that Fives and Echo had incriminating evidence on Palpatine.”_

“Did they have it on them or are there copies in the house?”

_”Heavy and Bly are looking for copies. I just, I figured you should know that Fives and Echo might be executed.”_

Well. This phone call has taken a change for the worse.

“Why did you open with this?”

_”Cushion the news?”_ Rex seemed a little unsure of that. _”Ahsoka doesn’t know yet.”_

“Why not?”

_”Because she’ll immediately call Obi-wan. He doesn’t need to know.”_

“Why?” Cody asks, somehow falling deeper into dread. Why shouldn’t Obi-wan know? 

_”Palpatine’s known associates include Padme Amidala- Anakin’s wife, Asajj Ventress, and Count Yan Dooku._ ” 

Well. Cody feels a little better about not immediately trusting Padme.

“Shit.”

_”Qui Gon Jinn’s also been involved in mercy missions of Palpatine’s behalf and Anakin apparently considers the man family. Xanatos du Crion is okay, so far. Palpatine helped Telos IV a while back but du Crion seems to be distancing himself and his country from Palpatine. Who knows why.”_

“God I hate politics.”

_”Tell me about it. Rael Averross also seems clean. No one has been able to dig up anything connecting him to Palpatine.”_

“...What about Obi-wan?” It killed Cody to ask.

_”No connection either so far. Not recently at least. But, dad doesn’t want to create a conflict of interest for Obi-wan. He’s under enough stress as is.”_

Cody sighs, “Fine. Text me any updates. Call me if anything happens. _Anything_.”

_”Got it. Enjoy your night.”_ With that, Rex hangs up.

Cody takes a deep breath as he pockets his phone.

“That, looked like an interesting phone call.” Vos states, walking over to Cody. Cody eyed him with suspicion, “I wasn’t eavesdropping. Well, I _was_ , but no intentionally. I was out here before you, and figured it’d be better you saw me rather than keep out of sight.”

Cody nods, that, makes sense. And was probably nice. For what these people think is nice. “Why are you out here?”

“I,” Vos starts clearly thinking, “I don’t really want to explain my job fifty times over in a single night.” Fair enough. “Did something bad happen?”

Cody. Cody considers lying. He owes Vos nothing. He doesn’t even know Vos. But, he was probably the only one Cody even vaguely knew here who wasn’t politically inclined. “Two of my- friends, got arrested.” Cody almost tripped up, but he probably shouldn’t expose the family lie just yet. “For treason.” Cody adds.

“Who?” Vos asks, looking worried and concerned.

“Fives and Echo.” Cody really hopes Vos doesn’t ask after the names.

He doesn’t. No, he looks _relieved_. The fuck?! Vos must notices because he clarifies, “Sorry, that’s awful. I’m just glad I don’t have to go back in to tell my sister her boyfriend was arrested.”

What.

“What?” 

“My sister, Aayla Secura,” Oh for fucks sake. “Is dating your brother.”

God fucking damnit.

“Shit.”

Vos laughs, “No, no I think I get why everyone keeps saying you’re an orphan. Obi-wan can’t very well say you’re his boyfriend and he needed some reason for you to be here.”

That, was surprisingly insightful. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry about Fives and Echo. Anything you need help with?”

Well, Vos apparently already knew one secret. Why not let him help? Cody doesn’t have anything to lose. “Do you know Sheev Palpatine?”

“Personally? No. But he’s a creepy old man, in my opinion. Is he the one that got them arrested?”

Cody nods, “Fives and Echo got evidence he was part of a slave trade, so he got them arrested.”

Vos thinks for a moment before nodding, “Okay, _you_ are going to go in and ask Padme if she’s heard the rumours that Palpatine is involved in human trafficking. _I_ am going to get your brothers released.” Cody nods with the orders and Vos spins on his heel and walks away, heading inside. Cody takes a deep breath, really wishing he had brought his drink outside, before following Vos inside. 

Finding Padme was easy, she was sipping a wine glass by the bar. Which allowed Cody to order another scotch. 

“Are you having a good time?” Padme asks when Cody gets his drink.

“Yeah, gotten to hear a few rumours. Some, very concerning.” Cody really hopes Padme takes the bait. He doesn’t know how else to organically ask about the human trafficking.

“Oh? Concerning how?” Padme asks, brow furrowed.

“That some politician, something Palpatine, has been involved with human trafficking.”

Padme’s eyes are blown wide, “What? Who did you hear that from?”

Cody shrugs, “Around? I wasn’t paying that much attention. What, do you think there’s any truth to it?”

Padme thinks, “I hope not. Excuse me.” Padme puts her glass on the bar and walks away pulling out her phone.

_—_

After the party is done and they all return to the mansion, Cody gets a call from Rex.

“Please tell me they’re free.”

There was a bang on the other end before Rex could respond, _”What do you think?”_ Rex asks dryly, distant arguing could be heard. _”Apparently, there is someone cops fear more than Palpatine.”_

“Good to know.” Cody really wishes he had Vos’s number so he can know what the _fuck_ he did. “How are they?”

_”Completely unfazed about having been in jail. Also, human trafficking was not the only scandal they have evidence for surrounding Palpatine. There is so much more. I didn’t ask. Ahsoka did. So, uh, Obi-wan might be coming to see you shortly.”_

Cody nods, fair enough. “I’ll deal. Otherwise, everything is fine?” Obi-wan might be upset at not being told, but, he’ll understand when Cody explains.

Hopefully.

_”Yup. Kind of wished they spent one more night in lock up.”_

“No you don’t.”

_”I really do.”_

“Goodnight.”

_”Night.”_

Cody hangs up the phone and plugs in. While he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, he heard his door open. He pops his head out of the bathroom to see Obi-wan. He returns to the bathroom to finish up before coming out. “Hey.”

Obi-wan sat down on Cody’s bed. “Ahsoka called me and told me Fives and Echo had been arrested earlier.”

“Yeah, I know.” Cody confirms as he sits down next to Obi-wan.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because the man who got them arrested has close ties with your family and I didn’t want to potentially put you at odds with them and neither did dad. Obviously, you had nothing to do with it, but so many of your family is connected to that man-“

“What if I help you get him arrested and they all go down?”

“...Yeah.”

Obi-wan was quiet for a while, until he took a deep breath and said, “Telling Quinlan was a good idea.”

“Hm?” When did he-

“Quinlan told me. I’m not sure what help I would’ve been if you told me at the party. Although, I probably would’ve gone to Satine for help. She’s good at calling out corruption and making scenes. And dramatic speeches. But Padme is well connected, and despite her connection to Palpatine, she’ll have no problem bringing his corruption to light. I do wish you would’ve told me though.”

“I’m sorry. I just, we didn’t want to cause you more stress. Potentially going against your family… I couldn’t imagine.”

Obi-wan nods, “I do. It’s painful, and I appreciate you trying to protect me. But, if they’re at all involved in this, I need to know. If you hear anything more about their involvement, please tell me.”

“Of course.” Cody agrees easily. “Xanatos is apparently distancing himself from Palpatine.” Might as well add that.

“Let’s hope it’s for good reasons.”

Cody hums in agreement, from what he knew of Xanatos, he didn’t seem that bad. But there was clearly history between him and Obi-wan. “Do you want to spend the night?”

“I’m not in the mood for sex, Cody.”

Cody wasn’t either. It honestly felt like any of Obi-wan’s family would walk in at any moment, even with the locked door. “I meant for cuddles. Sleeping alone is so weird.”

Obi-wan nods in agreement, “Yeah. I do miss cuddling with you.” To make his point, or because he wanted, Obi-wan cuddles into Cody. “Let’s go to sleep. We wake up before everyone anyways.”

_-December 23rd-_ -Day3

“I could stay in bed with you all day.” Obi-wan murmurs when they both wake up, petting Cody’s hair.

“Isn’t that the dream. Maybe when Ahsoka’s in University.” Cody mumbles, pushing into the hand.

Obi-wan snorts, “You’re dreaming if you don’t think she’s going to be over every morning for breakfast.”

“Mm, no, if I was dreaming you would be naked.” Cody murmurs, moving forward and pressing a kiss to Obi-wan’s lips, which Obi-wan eagerly returns.

“We have an hour before anyone would dream of waking up.”

“And what do you want to do for an hour?”

Obi-wan giggles and opens his mouth to respond when someone knocks on Cody’s door. “Cody,” Well, nothing is more of a mood killer than your boyfriend’s father, “have you seen Obi-wan?”

Cody looks to Obi-wan in a panic, not entirely sure what to do. Obi-wan winces but calls out, “I’m here. Cody was confused by the shower.” Obi-wan mouths a ‘sorry’ to Cody.

“Well, get out here, or unlock the door. Dooku needs you.” 

Obi-wan sighs and extracts himself from the bed. He waves goodbye to Cody before unlocking the door and slipping out. Cody lays in the rapidly cooling bed for a minute before getting up. He might as well shower since Qui Gon thinks that’s what he’s doing.

_—_

When Cody makes his way downstairs to get some breakfast, Padme and the twins where in the kitchen.

She looked utterly relieved and impossible happy upon seeing him. “Cody! Shmi told me you teach kids for a living, right?”

“Somewhat.” Only some of his students were kids.

Padme shrugs, “Good enough. I need to go into work, Anakin had to go with Qui Gon, Obi-wan went with Dooku, Xanatos and Feemor are not allowed to babysit, Rael is also busy. You’re my only hope.”

“I can babysit.” He didn’t really have plans for the day anyways, aside from the dinner party that night. He hoped it was an actual dinner party. And not whatever last night was.

“Good. Great. Thank you.” Padme went back to her kids. “Be good for Cody, okay? Love you.”

“Love you mom.” The kids chorus, and then Padme was out.

“What’re we going to do?” Luke asks.

“Well, I’m going to get some breakfast first. While I do that, why don’t you think about what you want to do?” Cody is pretty sure he saw some cereal yesterday. Cody finds the cereal quickly enough, along with a bowl and then grabs the milk from the fridge.

“Do you have any video games?” Luke asks as Cody pours himself a bowl of cereal.

“Nope.”

“Do you have any playing cards?” Leia asks.

“No.” Cody starts to eat and the twins talk amongst themselves.

“What do you normally do with kids?” Leia asks with a sigh, clearly irritated.

Cody swallows before responding, “Teach them how to beat people up.”

“Teach us!” Luke nearly shrieks, with Leia nodding eagerly in agreement.

“...Let me finish my food first?” The twins pout, but nod.

Cody finishes quickly enough for the twins and they move into a mostly empty room that looked semi-lived in without breakables.

“Okay, so what I’m going to teach you is the traditional combat form of Mandalore.”

“Mandalore is pacifist.” Leia states as fact.

“It is now. But before Satine Kryze took control it had a warrior culture. Myself, my father and brothers were all part of that culture, that we can no longer claim thanks to the Duchess.”

Leia’s brow furrows, “Why do you only know sad facts?”

Cody pauses, not entirely sure how to respond. His facts weren’t sad, they were just… challenging her world view… oh. “They’re not sad. They’re simply different from what you know. You’ve met the Duchess. She’s a wonderful person. But just because she’s a wonderful person doesn’t mean she can’t wrong people. My family was hurt when she made that declaration, a lot of people were, but I also understand why she went to the extreme she did. It doesn’t make it okay, or even make me like her, but I get where she came from.” He thinks the extreme was stupid, but he does get being backed in a corner and needing a way out. And Mandalore wasn’t doing the best with it’s civil wars.

“Can you just teach us?”

Cody nods and starts in on the basic, what stance to keep and what to remember.

_—_

A few hours have passed before Anakin and Qui Gon return home. Luke and Leia have made remarkable progress and seem to be enjoying the lessons quite well. But both drop the lessons when they hear their father’s voice, running toward the front door screaming for their dad.

Cody follows at a much more sedated pace, coming upon them as Luke and Leia were explaining what they were doing. Both Qui Gon and Anakin seemed happy with it until Leia mentions the forms were Mandalorian. Then, Qui Gon looked quite displeased.

Great.

Apparently teaching others his culture was a big fucking no no. 

“Cody, a word?” Qui Gon asks politely, walking into the other room without waiting for Cody’s response. Cody sighs and follows Qui Gon as Anakin takes the kids upstairs. “I would appreciate it if you would refrain from teaching such things to Luke and Leia. What you do with others is not my concern, but do not teach Luke and Leia Mandalore’s violent history.” 

“It’s not _history_. It’s a way of fighting that still exists and is used today, despite what your precious Duchess wants. She can’t just kill a culture, no matter how hard she tries unless she kills all of us!” Cody snaps. And he regrets it he does. But it also kind of felt good. Qui Gon looked very very angry. So, Cody chose to bow out. “I’m going to get some lunch.” Cody states, turning and leaving. He pauses briefly to put on his boots and grab his jacket from the closet- thankful he forgot to take it upstairs with him- and leaves the house without hearing another word from Qui Gon. 

Thankfully, Obi-wan caught a ride with Dooku and Cody has keys to the car, so he takes it into town to get some lunch. And maybe find a White Elephant gift.

While he was shopping, he gets a call from Obi-wan. “Hey.”

_”Hello.”_ Obi-wan greets with a tired sigh.

“Is everything okay?”

_”Peachy.”_ Obi-wan sounded painfully fake. _“Just, Qui Gon wants you disinvited from supper. Apparently, he’s worried you’ll make a scene with your vitriolic hate for Satine.”_

“...Qui Gon’s word choice?” Not that is didn’t sound like Obi-wan, but Cody can’t imagine Obi-wan describing _him_ like that.

Obi-wan snorts, _“Yeah. Padme wasn’t happy when she learnt what you taught the kids either, Satine is a dear friend to her.”_ Obi-wan sighs, _”I’m sorry. I tried but they don’t want you at the dinner anymore. And I can’t justify not going no matter how hard I try.”_

Cody nods, “It’s okay. I’m in town anyways, I’ll, get supper here. Am I still allowed at the house?”

_”Of course. Dooku wouldn’t dream of kicking an orphan out. Do you have any idea what the media kickback would be?”_ Cody snorts, that seems entirely accurate. _”Oh, uh, my friends want to go out for drinks tonight, would you want to come with?”_

“Uh, yeah sure. Text me the details?”

_”Right away. Have a good dinner, oh, I highly recommend Emerald Oven.”_

“Thanks. You too.” After Cody hangs up, his phone dings with a location from Obi-wan. And then again with a time.

Cody pockets his phone to get back to shopping. He’ll check out the Emerald Oven later.

_—_

The Emerald Oven had been a wonderful choice, and Cody made sure to text Obi-wan as such. Obi-wan had responded with a smiley face.

As Cody leaves the restaurant, and starts walking to the carpark he parked Obi-wan’s car in, he bumps into someone. Upon looking up, that someone turns out to Vos.

Vos smiles down at Cody, “Hey.”

“Hi.” While they chatted the night before, Cody didn’t really know Vos all that well.

“Obi-wan told me you were going to be alone, I thought I might offer some friendly company.” Vos states with a smile and a shrug.

Cody was tempted to turn down the offer, but he didn’t really have anything else to do until Obi-wan texted him to go to drinks with his friends. So. “What’d you have in mind?”

_—_

A cantina. That’s what Vos had in mind. A Cantina.

“You know I’m driving, right?” 

“That’s why that is a very virgin cocktail of goodness, and mine has half a bottle of tequila in it.” Vos states with a smile. Cody shakes his head, but sips his cocktail. It was good. “So, why were you kicked out of dinner?” Vos asks.

Cody takes a long sip of his virgin cocktail before responding. “I taught Luke and Leia traditional Mandalorian fighting.”

Vos looks confused and is silent for a minute, “that’s it?” He asks, clearly expecting more.

“Oh, I also told Qui Gon that Duchess Kryze can’t kill a culture no matter how hard she tries, unless she kills us.”

Vos winces, “Mm, that’ll do it. Qui Gon was one of Satine’s supporters back when she was becoming Duchess. He believed in what she was doing, ending the wars in Mandalore.”

“She didn’t _end_ them, she just kicked everyone who was fighting out and forbade them from calling themselves Mandalore so they wouldn’t be her problem anymore.” Cody really wishes he wasn’t driving. He could use a real drink right now.

“Well. She stopped them from happening in Mandalore. Which I think was her goal. Shitty of them to kick you out for that though. How’re you and Obi-wan holding up?” Vos asks.

Cody shrugs, “Fine, I think. It’s just, a lot of stress. With his family and all.”

Vos snorts, and nods, “Yeah, his family has always been stressful for him. He was the only person I knew who was legitimately worried his family would abandon him if he was ever too much of a burden.” Vos smirks, like he had an inside joke, “Guess he abandoned them first.”

Cody furrows his brow in confusion, “What do you mean? The first thing.” Cody knew Obi-wan was worried about abandonment within the hospital, but did it translate out into his normal life that much?

“You don’t know?” Vos asks, clearly confused as well. Cody shakes his head. “Oh. Uh, did Obi-wan ever tell you how he was adopted?”

“No.”

Vos sighs, “Okay, well, when he was twelve, he went with his orphanage to visit an Embassy. They were doing tours, it was exciting, they got to talk to a diplomat- Qui Gon- fun for kids. Then the Embassy got taken over and people were going to bomb it. Obi-wan was always a studious kid, so he figured out what kind of bomb they were using quickly and told Qui Gon, along with a way to neutralize the bomb so that even if they hit the detonator, it wouldn’t go off. This, along with Obi-wan’s declaration that he wanted to be like Qui Gon, made Qui Gon adopt him. Before the attempted bombing, Qui Gon didn’t want another kid. He was impressed with Obi-wan, and that made Obi-wan scared. Because what happens when Qui Gon stops being impressed with him?”

“He’ll be abandoned.” Cody answers. He didn’t believe it, but he has little doubt Obi-wan does.

“Yeah. That’s what Obi-wan always thought. And then, during our senior year, Qui Gon married Shmi and adopted her six year old son, Anakin. Who was the apple of Qui Gon’s eye. After we graduated, Obi-wan and Satine’s engagement made the news, and then a year later, their break up made bigger news. And Obi-wan wasn’t heard from again until three years ago.”

Cody nods, he really wished Obi-wan would _talk_ to him about this stuff. But he also wishes he had _asked_ about it. Although the timeline made Cody furrow his brow again.

“Weren’t you dating in highschool?”

“Freshman and sophomore year. We would write each other little love notes and stick them in each other’s lockers, one day one of Obi-wan’s friends found one of the notes. Obi-wan lied, said it was a joke between us, and then told me that we shouldn’t see each other again, in that way.” Vos shrugs, “Not the worst break up I’ve ever had. We were still friends. Obi-wan just got scared, and when he gets scared, he pushes people away so that if he drowns, he drowns alone.”

Cody snorts, he’s never heard a more accurate description. “You’d think Serving would’ve made him realize asking is better, but he’s still the same.” At least during the service he was. He’s not really being given the option of drowning alone anymore. “When he started teaching, he was constantly overworking himself, not getting nearly enough sleep, and he refused to ask for help. _Now_ , Kix _makes_ him rest for at least eight hours every night, for better or for worse. Sometimes with a sedative.”

Vos snorts, “Yeah, I think Qui Gon did the same thing sometimes. Did you just say Obi-wan _served_?”

Cody closes his eyes in regret. “Yes.” He admits with a groan.

Vos whistles, “Damn. Obi-wan got up to a lot in that decade. I take it no one knows?”

“I think Obi-wan thinks they’ll be disappointed. And I don’t think he’d be wrong.”

Vos snorts, “Well duh. He was supposed to end wars, not fight in them.”

“He did end a few. The other units would call him The Negotiator, because he always managed to negotiate surrenders or peaceful ends.”

Vos chuckles, “That, sounds like Obes. Doing what his family wants, but his way. Is he enjoying teaching?”

“A lot more than he liked being a General. He really loves his students, and he loves teaching. But he has also gotten into _so many_ arguments with his coworkers.”

Vos laughs more boisterously, “Let me guess, terrible teachers?”

Cody nods, “Have you ever been to a class where the teacher boasta a 5% passing rate or something stupid?” Vos nods, “Yeah, he was yelling at them. Which then started a bet that Obi-wan couldn’t increase that passing rate. He took over the classes for a semester, and guess what happened?”

“The passing rate increased?”

“Apparently, having a competent teacher makes for more than 90% of the class to pass.” 

Vos laughs and then starts on a story of a similar occurrence back in highschool.

_—_

It had been an hour since Cody left Obi-wan at the bar with his friends and Satine. Cody’s ‘argument’ with Qui Gon still left a bad taste in his mouth, so he wasn’t really in the mood to be around Satine. When Cody had told Obi-wan he was leaving, he got a kiss on the forehead and a request for a text before they said goodbye.

Now, it had been an hour, Cody had sent three texts, and Obi-wan hadn’t responded.

To say Cody was worried would be an understatement. Obi-wan would only not respond to Cody if he was teaching. Or if he had his phone on DnD, but he had an automatic text set with DnD that would tell Cody Obi-wan is unavailable. 

Cody’s not getting that text. 

Cody exits out of his messaging app and calls Rex. Hopefully, Rex will help him calm down.

_”You don’t call me this late, is someone dying?”_ Rex asks upon picking up.

“Maybe? Obi-wan is out drinking with his friends and Kryze, and he’s not texting me back and I’m a little worried.”

_”...You sound more than a little worried. Is something else going on?”_

“Well, I just blew the make a good impression on the parents thing. I taught Luke and Leia some Mando fighting and Qui Gon got his panties in a twist, called the fighting ‘violent history’ and I might’ve snapped that it’s not fucking history and that his precious Duchess won’t kill our culture off until she kills all of us. Y’know, the Duchess Obi-wan is currently getting drinks with. And not texting me back.”

_”...Okay. I don’t know what to say to that. I mean, that’s shit, but you weren’t wrong. And, are you positive Obi-wan isn’t texting you back? Maybe he’s not getting service?”_

“Rex. I was in the bar. There’s service. He doesn’t have his phone on Do Not Disturb either.”

_“Yeah, that’s weird. He has a special ringtone for you and everything, I’ve literally seen him interrupt conversations to text you back.”_

“Yeah, so I’m a little stressed. Did he lose his phone? Is he too drunk? Has he started stripping? Rex, he has _tattoos_.”

_”I’m- wait. Relationship tattoos?”_ Panic slips into Rex’s voice.

“No.” Cody immediately denies, “I vetoed those. That’s like asking to break up. No, there’s a pride flag and the uh, the ‘Not Gay as In Happy but Queer as in Fuck You’ phrase.”

_”Oh. Oh no.”_

“Yeah.”

_”Wait, didn’t you like, make friends with Obi-wan’s ex?”_

“Quinlan, the non-cultural-genocider. Yeah, I have his number. I’ll call you back.” Cody hangs up before Rex could respond and texts Quinlan. Asking him to check up on Obi-wan. Along with the bar location.

He gets a text back pretty quickly.

**From: Quinlan  
Already here dude. Obes is chilling. But I think he’s high.**

Along with the text was a picture of Obi-wan looking half asleep his head on one of his friend’s shoulder. Cody was just glad it wasn’t Satine. 

Cody’s phone buzzes with another text from Quinlan.

**From: Quinlan  
Want me to send him home? I can call a cab.**

Cody, doesn’t want to dictate Obi-wan’s life. If he wants to stay out and drink, he’s welcome to.

**To: Quinlan  
Ask him. If he doesn’t want a cab, leave him be.**

Quinlan sends back a saluting emoji, and Cody has to wait a few agonizing minutes before he gets another text. A picture of Obi-wan half-asleep in a cab.

Cody has never been so relieved to see Obi-wan in a stranger’s car. 

_-December 24th-_

Cody doesn’t get a chance to talk to Obi-wan the next morning, by the time he’s woken up, Obi-wan has left the house with Dooku. Actually, almost everyone is out, except for Rael who is babysitting.

Cody walks into the living room where the twins are playing a board game with Rael, and is immediately accosted by the twins yelling his name and launching themselves at his legs.

Rael laughs, “They’ve been wanting to bother you for an hour.” Cody is surprised by the southern accent that comes out of Rael’s mouth. Cody hadn’t had the chance to speak to him yet, but, uh, he kind of expected Rael to sound like Dooku.

“What have you been doing up so early?” Cody asks, it was only 6:30. And it was Christmas Eve.

“Oh, a giant scandal broke, so, now they have to deal with it. I’m Lord Regent of a completely unrelated country, so, I was asked to babysit since you’ve been banned.” Rael explains.

Cody has a strong urge to text Fives. Or Echo. Or Dad. Dad would know and tell him. He tamps it down for now, “Yep. Come on you two, go back to playing your boardgame, I need breakfast.”

“Lets eat together!” Luke exclaims.

“Yeah! Life is boring!” Leia agrees.

Rael chuckles, “You asked-“ The kids don’t let him finish.

“Breakfast!”

“Second breakfast!” 

“Alright, is reheated pancakes alright for you two gremlins?”

“Only if Cody gets some too! People have been mean to him.” Leia insists, with Luke nodding along sternly.

“I’m sure there’s enough.” Rael says and leads them all into the kitchen.

There were, thankfully, enough. Especially since Luke and Leia only needed one pancake each. They eat in silence, well as silent as it can be with two five year olds.

When they were done, Luke and Leia wanted to resume their fighting lessons from the other day. Cody winces before he explains that their parents didn’t like him teaching them that and he can’t anymore. Leia’s face scrunches up, determined an angry, Luke just looks sad. 

“Now come on, why don’t we teach Cody the card game you were excited for this morning?” Rael asks, diverting attention. It didn’t cheer either kid up, but they nod and lead Cody back to the living room and start explaining the rules of the card game. Which Cody quickly figured was Five Card Draw, with some extra rules. Like having all the Queens is an automatic win because they’re awesome. And you do Not want the Jacks. 

Rael joins in after a few hands, and Cody doesn’t really notice the passing of time until the front door opens. Cody looks at the clock above the mantle to find it’s nearly 2pm.

Eesh.

“Mommy!” Luke and Leia call, running to the door.

“I’m going to get some lunch.” Cody tells Rael, putting his cards down and heading into the kitchen.

He was just pouring himself a bowl of cereal when Padme enters. He glances to her but busies himself with finishing up his bowl of cereal and putting everything away. If she wanted to talk to him, she was welcome to.

“Cody, could we talk?”

“I can’t stop you from speaking, if I have something worthwhile to add, I’ll add it.” Yeah, he’s not being the nicest, but he’s not really in the mood to be nice right now. They literally made him be in trouble yesterday for embracing and sharing his culture. Fuck that.

Padme takes a deep breath, “Fair enough. What happened yesterday was not right. Qui Gon had no right to scold you on what you did with the twins. _I_ asked you to look after them, and I was happy with what you did with them. I’ve never seen them so calm at dinner before. And learning more from you was all they wanted to talk about.”

“And yet I’m banned from babysitting.” Cody remarks.

Padme’s eyes narrow, “According to _who_.” She demands.

“Rael?” Cody is now confused. Padme spins and leaves the room. Cody assumes the conversation is over and continues eating.

His assumption is proven wrong when Padme sweeps back into the kitchen. “Sorry, I had to have a _chat_ with Rael. Apparently, Qui Gon told him I forbade you from babysitting.” Padme was smiling. She also looked incredibly angry and ready to beat a bitch. She reminded him of his aunt. Not Arla, her wife. “I am dearly sorry for that. You are welcome to babysit the kids at any time. And teach them whatever you want. So long as it’s not Ecoterrorism.” Cody chokes on his cereal, coughing a few times until he’s no longer choking.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Dad was always stern in their actions never crossing the line into terrorism. Break the law? Whatever, don’t get caught. _Never_ commit an act of terrorism. Ever.

Cody still isn’t sure why that’s where Dad draws the line, but he’s not about to argue that. He’s never broken the law and he doesn’t intend to start.

“Good. Now, I have to go back to the office, so you’re welcome to take over babysitting. Ani will be home by 4:30 to wash and clothe the kids properly, dinner is at 5:30, so be prepared.” Cody nods in understanding, and Padme sweeps from the room, and Cody hears the front door closed. He finishes his cereal and puts the bowl into the dishwasher, before heading back into the living room.

“Who wants to learn to fight?” Cody asks, to the immediate cheers of Luke and Leia. 

_—_

The party was in full swing and Cody is pretty sure Obi-wan is just as uncomfortable and he is. Given how he keeps pulling from everyone’s touch and his smile is so painfully fake. Or, maybe it’s just fake to Cody. Just like his laugh, that sounds so polite and polished. Nothing like the maniacal cackle Cody has come to attribute to Obi-wan over the years.

“What’s wrong?” Quinlan asks, looking between Obi-wan and Cody.

“Just, noticing how polite Obi-wan’s being. His smile, his laugh, it’s all so fake, without sounding or looking fake.” Cody comments.

Quinlan looks at Obi-wan for a moment longer before shrugging, “It’s politics. You have to be polite or you start a war. Fucking ridiculous.”

“Cody!” Cody snaps his head around to see Rex standing in the front entrance, clearly uncomfortable and out of place. Cody glances at Quinlan confused, and hands his drink over before walking towards his younger brother.

“Rex, what-“ Cody cuts himself off as they’re approached by Dooku.

“Hello.” Dooku greets, “Are you Cody’s brother?”

Thankfully, Rex remembers the lie. Unthankfully, Rex is a shit ass liar. “No.”

“We don’t look anything alike.” Cody takes over before Rex could say more than a word. It was better this way.

“Yeah. Totally different.” Rex agrees. Cody does feel a little bad, since he and Rex do look very similar, almost identical. Save for Rex’s blond mutation, which marks him as part of the second wave of Fett children. Cody is firmly in the first. _The_ first.

Dooku looks between them for a moment before nodding and walking away, clearly not wanting to deal with them. “What are you doing here?” Cody hisses.

“Okay, we can talk outside, because this house creeps me out.” Rex hisses back, turning on his heel and leaving the house. Cody takes a deep breath and grabs his coat before following Rex out. He pulls it on as they walk away from the house. “You called me at one in the fucking morning because Obi-wan would not text you back. You need help. You need support and Obi-wan isn’t giving it to you.”

“Obi-wan is stressed.” Cody defends.

“Yeah, and so are you. Especially since you’re making _me_ be the responsible one. You couldn’t have called Dad, no you called me.” Rex points out.

“Dad would’ve driven down here the moment I started complaining, something I figured you were smart enough to _not_ do.” Cody refutes. 

“Fuck that. You need help Cody. You need someone on your side and Obi-wan isn’t giving that to you. You called me in a panic at one am. Cody, you _never_ panic. You _never_ call one of us, sounding _worried_ and _scared_.”

…

Okay. Rex has a point with that. But, “He wasn’t there because I didn’t tell him. I didn’t tell him I was stressed and scared and worried. I haven’t even talked to him since last night.” There just, hasn’t been time. “But, I did make up with Padme and have been teaching Luke and Leia how to beat the shit out of people. Qui Gon still hates me, but I don’t think that’s going to change. I like Padme better anyways. She nice.”

“Oh, that’s good. But this is part of the problem, you and Obi-wan aren’t communicating. You seem to have gotten better and then worse. What’s- do you know what’s going on with him?”

Cody thinks, to what he knows of Obi-wan, and what has happened the past few days. “I think he’s scared, and stressed, and worried. He’s been playing this part for the past few days and it’s draining him so much. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this, not even when he has to talk to the dean of the school or at finals. He’s worse. And I’m worried _for_ him Rex. I’m scared _for_ him.” Cody takes a deep breath, “You were right. His family is so much worse than ours. You know how, when I came out to dad, I got a thumbs up and some encouragement?” Rex nods. “I think Obi-wan is living one of those terrible lifetime movies about coming out. Where there’s a serious chance his family will never speak to him again.”

Rex pauses in his walking, “Well, if they can’t accept him, you could always just marry him into our family. Don’t you have a ring?” Rex gestures to Cody’s pocket.

“No.” Cody has never seriously talked about marrying Obi-wan, so he was very confused as to why Rex thought he’d have a ring.

Rex’s eyes go wide, “Oh. My mistake. Must be thinking of Bly.”

And Rex.

Rex is lying. 

Rex is being a terrible liar.

_-Back at the house-_

“Obi-wan is gay. Cody is his boyfriend.”

The first thing Obi-wan wants to do, when he hears Ventress say those words, is throw her out the window. The second thing, is curse her out.

He chooses the third thing he wants to do, which is stand up, glaring at her. “What is _wrong_ with you?” He asks in disbelief, shaking his head at her before leaving the living room and escaping upstairs.

Upon entering the safety of his childhood bedroom, the reality of what just happened crashed down on Obi-wan. His _aunt_ just outed him to his entire family and every politician they knew. He knew they weren’t _friends_ , but he never imagined Ventress would want to tear him down so badly that she’d do _that_.

_’I didn’t deny it.’_ Obi-wan notes distantly. He can’t tell if that was better or worse. 

Probably both.

Worse for his already tattered reputation.

But better, because at least he’s no longer lying to his family.

And he and Cody will probably be leaving.

_’Cody’s probably already left.’_ He hadn’t seen Cody come back in after he left the house with Rex, so he’s probably on his way back home now. 

Obi-wan looks up when he hears a knock at the door, and realizes he did not shut his bedroom door. Oops? Rael was standing in the doorway, looking worried. “So. That happened.” Obi-wan nods, for once he’s not sure what to say. Apparently, Rael is in a similar boat as he enters the room properly and sits down next to Obi-wan on the bed in silence for a while before asking, “Are you okay?”

Obi-wan shrugs, “Could be worse.”

“Could be better.”

Yeah, it would’ve been better if Obi-wan had never come here. But he can’t change the past. “How do you think everyone will react? When they find out Ventress was telling the truth?” Obi-wan doesn’t look at Rael. He doesn’t want to see his reaction. He’ll probably hear it.

Of course, Rael wouldn’t be Rael if he did want Obi-wan expected. He doesn’t even comment on it. “Padme will probably be relieved to have another normal person around.” Obi-wan smiles, Cody had mentioned that a few times. Even when he’s just a friend, Padme readily adopted him as the only other sane person in the house. “The others, honestly they will probably assume it’s why you chose to _not_ go into politics. And now that you’re out-“ Obi-wan cuts Rael off with a groan. That is the _last_ thing he wants. Rael, thankfully, drops it. “I won’t lie to you, I don’t know how they’ll react. Well. Feemor will probably not give a shit, he doesn’t care about anything but his plants.”

Obi-wan nods in agreement. There wasn’t much else to say on him. “I can’t believe Ventress would do that. And outing Cody with me.” Is it irrational for Obi-wan to be more pissed about the second thing than the first? Oh, he is totally pissed at being outed. But Cody being forcibly outed to a bunch of homophobic strangers… yeah. Obi-wan wants to throw her down the stairs.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure the only family that was a surprise to was Dooku and Qui Gon. And the guests, but I also don’t think half of them even remembered who Cody was. It’s you they all know. And you who now has to deal with this anytime you float into these circles.”

“Not denying it and running off all but confirmed Ventress’s declaration, didn’t it?”

“It certainly didn’t prove it false.” 

“Actually,” Obi-wan snaps his head up at the voice, staring at the open doorway to his room, where Cody was standing, looking uncomfortable, “Padme and Kryze are in damage control mode. They’re not denying and confirming anything, but, from what I saw on my way up, no one is going to be thinking about your forced coming out when they’re done.”

Rael stands up, “You have your boyfriend, I’m going to see what chaos is brewing downstairs.” With those parting words to Obi-wan, Rael leaves.

Cody comes fully into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Ventress outed you?” Cody asks, standing in front of Obi-wan.

“Both of us, technically. She declared me gay and you my boyfriend.” Cody probably got a condensed version from Padme or Satine before coming upstairs. Obi-wan can’t help but feel a little happy Cody wasn’t in the house when Ventress made their business _everyone’s_ business. She wouldn’t have had the chance to verbally attack him when Obi-wan ran away.

Cody’s brow furrowed, “Why didn’t you deny it?” 

And now it was Obi-wan’s turn to be confused. “Why on Earth would I?”

Cody half shrugs- his shoulders still up as he speaks, clearly confused, “Because you care so much about your family’s opinion of you, you care so much about them and not breaking the mold _more_. Wasn’t that _why_ we had to pretend to be straight in the first place?”

Obi-wan stands up, mouth open to defend himself, his actions, but he lets it fall shut. There is no defence. Not truly. Obi-wan gently shakes his head, not meeting Cody’s eyes, mostly out of fear, “Yes. I did. When, when I came here, I was so worried about their opinion of me. I didn’t want to make it worse. That’s- That’s why I never told them I was in the military, why I never told them _why_ I broke up with Satine, that I’m gay. I was _so_ concerned about that, and then I got here. And it was worthless.” Obi-wan shrugs, “Everyday we had to lie, and it hurt. It hurt both of us and I am so sorry I hurt you, and everyday we did it, it felt more and more pointless. Why call these people my family if I can’t be honest with them? Why care so much about their opinions?” Obi-wan finally meets Cody’s eyes when Cody grabs him by the shoulders. His eyes were wide, full of emotions Obi-wan couldn’t name at the moment.

“Obi-wan, stop. You don’t have to denounce your family.”

“I’m not. Just, I knew it was different from the past few years. But I didn’t realize how different, how strange this has all become to me. It’s easy for me to fall into my habits, but, I hate it. I hate it here. I’d- I’d rather be back in our apartment, ordering take out with Ahsoka because neither of us can cook worth a damn. Or,” Obi-wan swallows, because he’s pretty sure this is off the table for the future, but he loved it in the past, “Or being with your family. Chaos and all.”

“I don’t think we’ll be able to leave before the party’s over.” Cody remarks after a pause, he looks, happier. Not completely happy, but tentatively getting there.

“...Is Rex downstairs?”

“No. He and Ahsoka were watching Get Out before he drove down here, so he’s not setting a foot in this mansion.” Cody rolls his eyes, and Obi-wan can’t help his chuckle. God, he really loves Cody. And his family.

“I love you.” Obi-wan blinks rapidly, because that’s _not_ what he intended to say. “I mean, I know how to sneak out of here. I do love you, but, that can wait until we’re home free, right?” Apparently not, since Cody pulls him into a kiss. When they seperate, Obi-wan’s face breaks into a joyful smile, “I would love to continue this, but someone is eventually going to walk in.”

Cody winces, “I need to get my stuff.”

Confusion overtakes Obi-wan’s expression, “I thought you-“ Obi-wan cuts himself off because _obviously_ Cody wasn’t leaving with Rex when they left the house. He didn’t know about Ventress’s outing so he came back for a reason _other_ than that. Presumably his stuff. Maybe to talk to Obi-wan. Hopefully to talk to Obi-wan. “I thought you were leaving with Rex earlier.”

Cody seemed confused as well for a second before he realized what Obi-wan meant, then he shook his head, “We went out for a walk. Rex really doesn’t like the house. We talked. I’ll tell you later. Are you sure you don’t want to finish out the party?”

“... We could come back?” Obi-wan suggests, because they probably should.

Cody thinks on it for a moment before asking, “How do we get out?” Obi-wan walks past Cody and locks the door before walking over to his window and opens it. He pauses and goes to his closet, pulling on his coat he keeps up here, making sure everything that should be in the pockets are in the pockets before returning to the window.

“You have good balance, right?” Obi-wan asks as he pulls himself out onto the ledge that wrapped around the second floor of the house. It was barely a foot wide, but Obi-wan walks across it with ease to the large oak tree, and then hops onto the branches. 

Cody follows, albeit a bit more hesitantly and cautiously, but they both make it to the tree, and climbing down from there was easy. 

“Shit I forgot shoes.” Obi-wan hisses when he drops to the snow covered ground. Cody drops right next to him.

“Get on my back, I’ll take you to Rex’s car.”

“Best boyfriend ever.” Obi-wan states as Cody piggybacks him to Rex’s car. “Hi Rex.”

“Are we going home?” Rex asks, unlocking his car to let Cody and Obi-wan into the backseat.

“Uh, no, we need to be back for ten pm.”

“Greeat. Then can we go home? Fives is in charge of Ahsoka.”

Obi-wan stared at Rex incredulously. “ _Why_ is Fives in charge? Do you not have a father?” Jango was far better than Fives! Well, he was more trustworthy with a teenager.

“He’s busy cooking, or he was when I left, he’s probably done now. But Ahsoka’s banned from the kitchen.” Rex defends as he pulls out of the driveway. “What do we want to eat?”

“Something terrible. Something awful that my family wouldn’t let within five miles of their home.” Obi-wan requests. He’s normally a healthy eater, but right now he just wants junk. Something his family would never dream of eating. He wants Dex’s. 

But he’ll settle for any diner food since driving twelve hours is out of the question right now. 

“Passed a 24 hour diner down the road, that junk enough for you?”

“So long as it doesn’t have kale. Or Quinoa.” He wants a burger. A real burger. And fries. Nothing healthy. Not right now.

“...People can eat kale?” Rex asks, clearly confused. Which confuses Obi-wan.

“I have _bought_ you kale.” At Rex’s request!

“Yeah, for Gree’s peacocks.”

“...Gree has peacocks?” How is this the first Obi-wan’s heard of this? 

“Yeah, they eat kale.”

Obi-wan, isn’t entirely sure how to continue this conversation so he looks to Cody who shrugs. 

“Holy shit!” Rex exclaims, causing both Cody and Obi-wan to jump.

“What?” Cody asks.

“They have a drive in theatre.”

“...Yeah? It’s a historical site, I think. The people who own it don’t celebrate Christmas, so it’ll be open.” Cody and Obi-wan are plastered to each other as Rex sharply turns the car. “Has he never been to a drive-in?” Obi-wan quietly asks Cody.

“There’s not one in the city.” Cody shrugs, “Never knew he wanted to see one.”

Rex ignores them as he talks to the attendant, who informs him the movie’s in progress but he can still enter, and asks if they want food.

Rex orders for all of them and then drives into the lot to watch the movie.

A Nightmare Before Christmas. With like, twenty minutes left.

“Isn’t this a halloween movie?” Cody asks.

Obi-wan shrugs, “It has ‘Christmas’ in the title? The later the night, the more adult the films start being. No, porn.” Obi-wan clarifies when both brothers look at him funny, “just, at like one am they’ll show r-rated movies. Like, V for vendetta, or the Halloween movies, or the Hannibal movies. They tend to lean more towards horror than sex movies.”

“...Get Out?”

Obi-wan rolls his eyes, “Rex, they gave you a pamphlet with all the showings. You paid for the entire night.”

“I did?”

“Yes. That’s why they gave you that card, you put it up on your mirror and then you can leave the lot to drop someone off, or get outside food or alcohol, and they’ll let you back in without paying.” Rex grabs the pamphlet he had dropped onto the passenger seat and looked through it.

“Have either of you seen Krampus?”

“Which version?” Obi-wan asks, there were a few. “Regardless, yes. I’m surprised you haven’t, Ahsoka loves him.”

“I’m going to regret this, but what’s Krampus?” Cody asks, regret clear on his face.

“Uh, simplest explanation?” Cody and Rex nod. “Bad Santa. Rather than give coal to bad kids, he stuffs them in a sack, beat them with chains, among other things.”

“...So we’re branching into horror Christmas movies?”

“Yeah, probably. I remember that on Christmas, they’d typically do movies that are _technically_ Christmas movies because they take place around Christmas, but aren’t explicitly Christmas movies. Like Die Hard.” That was always a fun night. He could hide here for hours with Quinlan, or any of his friends because him family never thought he’d go to a drive in. Something about it being improper?

“We so need to find one of these at home.” Rex states as an attendant knocks on his window. He rolls it down and accepts the food, passing some of it back to Cody and Obi-wan.

They sit in silence and watch the movie. 

Until the credits roll, and Cody leans away from Obi-wan to look at him, “Rex mentioned a ring?”

Obi-wan groans immediately, “Rex!”

“I thought Cody was the one with the ring.” Rex mumbles his defence.

“Is that why you wanted me to meet your parents?”

Obi-wan shrugged, not entirely. “Somewhat. But also, I wanted to share my family with you. Something I kind of regret now. This year would’ve been so much better if I just listened to Jango and proposed to you there.”

“Wait. Did _everyone_ know?” Cody asks, looking to Rex. Who was not even glancing in the rearview mirror.

“I only told Rex because of the ring, and I told your dad, because, well, call me old fashioned but I wanted his blessing. And you know, I had had a rather romantic proposal in mind.”

“What, the backseat of Rex’s car isn’t romantic enough for you? We just ran away from your family.”

Obi-wan winces, “Yes. Yes we did. If I survive officially coming out to them, I’ll propose. I had hoped it to be a surprise.”

“I don’t mind the surprise being ruined. I don’t care about the proposal, _Cyare_ , I’m just happy to spend the rest of our lives together.” Obi-wan smiles at Cody, and leans forward to lean his forehead against Cody’s. It was nice, to just exist in this moment. Peaceful.

_—_

Rex was, as a matter of fact, terrified of Krampus. Which forced Cody to be the one to drive them back to the house since Rex was terrified of being trapped inside a snowman.

“Rex, you are neither a child, nor naughty. Why would Krampus come after you?” Obi-wan asks, trying to be reassuring.

“What is someone _else_ was naughty? The delivery driver was killed! So was the snowplower, and probably everyone else on their street.” Rex objects.

“Okay, that’s not really what Krampus does. He doesn’t punish everybody for one naughty child, he just punishes that naughty child. I promise you will not get caught in the cross fire.” Obi-wan states, much more firm in his reassurance now. “Rex, _I_ grew up with tales of Krampus, who do you trust more, a random movie, or me?”

“...You.” Rex states after some thought.

“I am _offended_ you had to think on that.” He wasn’t, but he was tempted to be.

“We’re back.” Cody sing songs unsuredly. The parking lot was empty, but the lights were still on. Obi-wan was not looking forward to this.

“Rex, why don’t you and Cody go upstairs and pack up, I’ll, talk with my family.”

“Are you sure you don’t want support?”

Obi-wan shakes his head, “No, this is something I want to do alone.” It terrifies him. But if Cody isn’t in the room, then they can’t blame him.

Cody carries Obi-wan to the doorstep, but lets Obi-wan walk into the house on his own. Cody and Rex pull off their shoes and hurry up the stairs as Obi-wan walks into the living room where his family was.

“Obi-wan! Thank goodness you’re alright.” Dooku greets. “I am deeply sorry for what Ventress said.”

Obi-wan shrugs, Dooku’s apology is meaningless. He’s not apologizing for the forceful outing. He’s apologizing for the lying. 

God, Obi-wan never realized how tired he was of this. “She wasn’t lying. I am deeply upset with her for her actions at the party. They were way out of line, no matter her personal opinion of me. But she did not lie, so do not apologize for that.” Obi-wan kept his voice firm but soft. Can’t anger them yet.

“What are you saying?” Dooku’s tone was full of disapproval.

Obi-wan took a deep breath and stated, plainly, “I’m gay. I’ve always been gay. I’ve only ever been interested in men.”

“So you and Cody are dating?” Padme asks, not looking all that surprised, in contrast to Anakin who looked like his whole world was just turned upside down.

“Yes.”

Feemor gives Obi-wan a thumbs up, which is more than he actually expected from Feemor. Dooku looks at Obi-wan for what feels like an hour before walking away. Obi-wan finally turns his attention to Qui Gon, who, doesn’t look disappointed. Not happy, but not disappointed. More like he’s constructing a puzzle inside his head.

When he notices Dooku is gone, he follows. 

Xanatos is the first to approach him, “The old coots might be bitchy and out of sorts-“

“I am _older_ than Qui Gon-“ Rael cuts in only to be cut off by Xanatos.

“Shut up coot.” Xanatos turns his attention back to Obi-wan, “But everyone else still loves you. So don’t you dare think of cutting contact again.” 

Then, Xanatos does something that makes Obi-wan rather sure he’s been possessed. He pulls Obi-wan into a hug. The hug goes on for a while before Xanatos pulls back and sits back down on the couch.

“I’m proud of you.” Shmi states, which is more than Obi-wan ever expected from her, as she pats his shoulder. “I’ll go talk some sense to them.”

Obi-wan grabs her wrist when she goes to leave, “You don’t have to. I’m leaving.”

“Not without saying goodbye to the twins.” Padme objects. “Well, not without Cody saying goodbye, he has quickly become their favourite person in the world.”

Obi-wan smiles and nods, “Of course. I just, you don’t have to go out of your way. If they want to talk to me, they have my number.” Shmi nods and sits back down. “I’ll- uh, I’m going to go pack.” Obi-wan turns and leaves.

Not as bad as it could’ve gone, but it could’ve gone better. As Obi-wan was stuffing his clothing back into his bag, Anakin comes into his room. “Anak-“ Obi-wan is cut off by Anakin hugging him tightly.

“...Anakin?” Obi-wan asks after the hug lasts longer than comfortable. Anakin, seemingly reluctantly, pulls back. 

“Sorry, I just, I’m happy for you, I really am.” Anakin’s smile was genuine, but also sad? “And, I’m so sorry that you felt you had to hide this. Qui Gon’s and Dooku’s reactions are stupid, and you said not to go out of our way, but mom wanted to talk with them anyways. Rael went with her.”

“Thank you Anakin. But you don’t have to push them.”

“If they don’t accept you they’re stupid.”

Obi-wan shrugs, “There are stupid people out there Anakin. You have my number if you want to invite me or Cody to anything.”

“You’re just leaving then?”

“I can’t- I can’t stay here in suspense of whether my father deems me worthy of acceptance. I _can’t_. I’m going home. If they come out after I leave, text me the results.”

“The results,” Both Obi-wan and Anakin look over at the southern twang, “are that Dooku’s being a traditional bastard and Qui Gon is yelling at him over it. So, Qui Gon fully accepts you, is happy for you, and is now yelling at Dooku. Shmi wouldn’t let me film it.”

Obi-wan snorts, of course Rael would want to film it. “Look, I’m happy. I really am.” Obi-wan honestly didn’t expect immediate acceptance from anyone here. “But I can’t stay here. This place, it’s not a home to me. It’s not comfortable. I feel on edge and stressed just being here, and I can’t stick around. No matter how much I love all of you. I’m heading home.”

Rael nods, understanding, “It’s typically best to do what makes you happy. And because you’re not in politics that’s never something you have to wager.” 

Obi-wan smiles at the remark and finishes packing.

_—_

The twins didn’t want Cody to leave, but accepted it with grace when Cody told them he was only a phonecall away. Cody then had to give Padme his phone number because only contacting him through Obi-wan was ‘insanity’, apparently. Cody bid his farewells, as did Obi-wan and then they left the house, and drove home in Rex’s car while Rex slept in the backseat because he drove through the night to get _there_.

“Are you sure you want to leave?” Cody asks as they drive away from the house, glancing over at Obi-wan in the passenger seat for a second, but mostly keeping his eyes on the road.

“I thought it’d be nice to be back. It wasn’t. I was glad to see my family again, but I don’t think I’ll come back to this house again. Definitely not during Christmas.”

Cody nods, “Are you okay?”

“No. But I will be. I just, I want to be home. I want to have a real Christmas, with your brothers fighting in the background, Jango banning Ahsoka from the kitchen and gingerbread for the fiftieth time. Echo getting arrested for conservation. A normal family Christmas.”

“Mm, forever?”

Obi-wan chuckles, “Forever. I’d give you the ring but I don’t think it’s safe to do while driving.”

“We can do it at our next stop.”

“So much for a romantic proposal.” Obi-wan mutters, shaking his head with a smile.

“What, you don’t think my brother asleep in the backseat is romantic?” Obi-wan laughs, genuinely, and Cody falls a little bit more in love. “You declared my family normal, Obi-wan. You called it home. How can I take it as anything other than a marriage proposal?” 

Obi-wan had no response, just a smile, full of love and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what I had planned for this? [Cody faking being an orphan](%E2%80%9C) and Ventress outing Obi-wan. _That_ is all I had an idea of, and then suddenly I’m over 20k :(
> 
> I’m sorry if it feels rushed in anyway.
> 
> I love comments if you want to leave one or you can talk to me on [ Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/)


	2. A short Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a short epilogue because I forgot about Yoda. He was supposed to be in the first chapter, he was not. My bad. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I wrote this in one sitting, so please forgive any errors, or comment them if they bother you too much. Sorry.

Relief and joy crashes over Obi-wan when they go into the Fett House and it’s just as loud, chaotic and _warm_ as it should be. Obi-wan smiles at Cody as they head to the main room where almost everyone was. Those who weren’t, were visible from the windows, outside terrorizing each other with the snow. Ahsoka was cheering about triumph and gingerbread until she saw them, then she nearly tackles Cody and Obi-wan to the ground.

“I missed you.” Ahsoka murmurs, before pulling back from the hug with a smile, “But guess what! I finally made gingerbread!”

“You… don’t even like gingerbread.” Obi-wan pointed out, yes, Ahsoka has had many failures in making gingerbread- in making most things to be honest- but she doesn’t actually _like_ gingerbread. Obi-wan didn’t either. They tried it once years ago after Ahsoka’s first failure -from a high quality bakery so their baking skills didn’t dictate how they liked it- and neither of them liked it.

“No.” Ahsoka agrees, “But-“

“Wait, you don’t?!” Jango calls, very clearly appalled. 

Ahsoka continues, “But, I finally made some. And it’s not awful! Or burnt!”

That, was an impressive feet. “I’m very proud of you.” Ahsoka grins widely, and then heads outside, just in time to body chuck Crys into a mound of snow. Of course.

“I take it she had some serious help making the gingerbread?” Cody asks Jango once the man had come to stand beside them.

Jango snorts, “ ‘Help’? I measured everything out for her, and treated her like a cadet the whole time. And had to tell her to take the damn things out because she ignored the timer.” Obi-wan nods, sounds like Ahsoka. “And she doesn’t even like gingerbread?!” Jango’s appallness makes far more sense now. 

“No. But I believe she saw this as a challenge. Thank you for helping her, and hopefully stopping any future gingerbread making.” Jango snorts and rolls his eyes at Obi-wan. A very typical reaction when Obi-wan veers too far into ‘polite’, with tone or words. He’s still not entirely sure what Jango deems too ‘polite’ or what his definition of ‘polite’ is. “Fives, Echo, nice to see you still free.” Obi-wan greets when the two come over.

“Yeah, thanks for getting us out.” Echo says.

“Actually Quinlan did.” And Cody by telling Quinlan. 

“What _does_ Quinlan do?” Cody asks.

“He works for the government.” Is all Obi-wan is legally allowed to say. He’s not even supposed to know. 

“Really? Nothing else?” Cody asks, raising an eyebrow.

“The guys he sent to get us out were wearing black suits and sunglasses and hats.” Fives informs.

Obi-wan shrugs, “They work for the government.”

“Like the Men in Black?” Fives asks. Before Obi-wan could answer, Ahsoka darts in and shoves snow down Fives back before darting back outside. Fives yelps and then chases her out, with Echo following Fives and shutting the backdoor behind him.

Jango, Obi-wan, and Cody look after them for a beat before Jango changes the subject away from mysterious Men in Black. “I see you finally got the courage.” Jango gestures to Cody’s left hand.

Rex snorts, “It was hardly a proposal!” He calls from his place on a nearby couch, huddled in at least six blankets.

“Oh fuck off. Your car was not that cold.” Cody, in true brother fashion, heads over to Rex to pull off the blankets because, well, Cody was right. Rex’s car was _not_ that cold. It wasn’t even that cold out.

Taking blankets off of Rex, results in Rex tackling Cody, and now their brawling on the ground.

“You are _absolutely_ positive you want to marry into this?” Jango asks as they watch _more_ brothers join in on the brawl. 

“This is a _dream_ compared to what we have been going through the past four days.” It really was. It felt more at home to see his fiancé fighting with his brothers than anything that happened at his grandfathers.

“That. Is truly impressive. What was the proposal?” Because of course Jango has to ask. Actually, Obi-wan is pretty sure he can expect this question from so many people in the future.

“I called this a normal family Christmas, and that I wanted nothing more than to spend the holidays here. Forever.”

“You called this _normal_?” Jango was very clearly shocked. 

“In my defence, I did not intend for it to _be_ a proposal, Cody kind of highjacked it into one.”

“You called this _normal_ and you weren’t even trying to get Cody to marry you?” Jango seemed unable to process this. Like it made no sense to him.

“You also called this home!” Cody shouts from his place in the brawl, right before biting Rex’s arm.

“...I am terrified of how _bad_ your family could possibly be.”

“My family isn’t bad, it’s, the politics that engulf them that makes it feel less like a home and more like parliament. This, is… there’s no real standards to which everyone is held. No real expectations. There’s no act to put on, it’s just, a place to be who you are. A home.” Obi-wan shrugs, feeling a little awkward, especially with Jango staring at him.

Until Jango pats him on the back,“Well, welcome home kid. You’re never getting rid of any of them.”

And Obi-wan. Obi-wan is perfectly okay with that. 

_-1 month later-_

“Dad! Door!” Ahsoka calls, as if the doorbell chiming through the apartment was not enough to tell Obi-wan that someone was at the door. Obi-wan exits his office and comes to the main room, raising an eyebrow at Cody and Ahsoka on the couch. Five feet from the front door.

“And why can’t either of you answer?”

“We’re busy.” Ahsoka gestures to the TV. And yes, they were in fact ‘busy’. If playing Mario Kart could be considered being busy.

Obi-wan rolls his eyes but goes to the door, he was up now anyways. Upon opening the door, he is confused by the lack of person. Until something smacks him in the shin making him look down.

“Yoda!?” Obi-wan hasn’t seen his great grandfather in… a very long time.

Yoda harrumps and walks into Obi-wan’s apartment. “Hear, I had to, about your engagement, from a different grandson!”

Obi-wan closes the door, in a bit of a daze. Who told Yoda?! Obi-wan turns to see that Ahsoka and Cody had paused their game and were looking at Yoda with confusion as Yoda walked over to a chair and pulled himself up on it.

“Anakin told you?” Obi-wan asks, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Cody. 

Yoda harrumps again, “Bad as you, that one is! The only one to talk to me, Feemor is!”

That… actually makes sense. Yoda is about as removed from the normal family politics as Feemor. Now anyways. “Ah. Well, Yoda this is Cody, my fiance, and Ahsoka, my daughter. Cody, Ahsoka, this is Yoda, my great grandfather.” Because Obi-wan is just realizing the small man is completely unknown to both Cody and Ahsoka. 

“Nice to finally meet you, it is. Have the wedding without me, planning were you?”

Honestly with the way the Fetts had launched themselves into Wedding planning- how did Obi-wan forget Bly did this for a living?- Obi-wan wasn’t entirely sure what the plan for his family was. 

But he’s not about to tell Yoda that. “Of course not. Apologies, you weren’t at Christmas and with everything that happened there we were taking a break.” From most of Obi-wan’s family. Seriously, Obi-wan texted Anakin about his engagement because Anakin would throw a fit otherwise, and then he hasn’t talked to anyone since. 

“Hmph. Stupid, my child is. Nothing wrong with you, there is. Bruised shins, he deserves.” Well, Obi-wan is glad for the support there. “Forget, he seems to have, that raised by a queer man he was.”

Ahsoka starts coughing, Obi-wan is distantly aware of this. But most of his brain is currently processing what Yoda just said. 

_What?!_

Obi-wan looks to Cody who is patting Ahsoka on the back as she tries to regain her breath. But Cody looked just as confused as Obi-wan. Not that Obi-wan expected much else. Obi-wan leaves Ahsoka to Cody and looks back to Yoda. “I can’t say that ever came up.”

Yoda didn’t seem all that surprised. “Hmph. Stupid, my child is. Stupid, my grandsons are. Accepted, you are. Loved, you are. Bruised shins, for any who disagree.” 

“Uh, thank you.” Obi-wan says, using the years of compartmentalizing to lock away the feeling of wanting to cry of happiness. That’s, not happening right now.

“Now. Cake, we must have.”

“Hm?” 

“Tradition it once was. Gay Cake, we must have.”

“Hm?” Obi-wan repeats, this, is the first he’s hearing of this. Obi-wan turns to Cody who shrugs, clearly as lost as Obi-wan.

“Pick it up, you should. From Oppress Bakery. Talk to your fiance, I must.” 

Obi-wan. Obi-wan isn’t entirely sure how to feel about that. “Cake sounds good.” Cody agrees, motioning for Obi-wan to go with his head. Obi-wan raises an eyebrow but stands up regardless.

“Be nice.” He’s not sure who he’s talking to, but everyone should heed it. Obi-wan leaves the apartment in silence.

_—_

When he comes back to the apartment, it’s still silent. But Yoda seems happy, Cody seems vaguely traumatized but not at all upset. More like he might’ve heard some of Obi-wan’s embarrassing childhood stories. Which, Yoda has quite a few of.

“I come with Gay cake. Cody, help me plate it in the kitchen?” Obi-wan asks, already walking towards the kitchen.

Obi-wan deboxes the cake and grabs a knife while Cody comes to the kitchen. He cuts four slices as Cody gets plates and forks. “Talk went well?” Obi-wan whispers.

“Very. He’s going to be involved in the wedding. I gave Bly his number and him Bly’s. I am a _little_ scared about that though.”

Obi-wan rests his hand on Cody’s arm. “It’ll be okay. He’s one of the best parts of my family.” Obi-wan winces upon recalling a certain memory, “Just. Don’t let him dictate catering.” Obi-wan smiles as Cody looks at him with worry and concern. “It’s best to not. But if you want to decide for yourself, ask him to make his signature soup for supper tonight.” Cody nods, still looking a little concerned but smooths his face out before following Obi-wan into the main room with plates of rainbow cake.

_—_

After supper that night, after Yoda had left to go back to his hotel room because Obi-wan really didn’t have a guest room, Cody turned to Obi-wan. “Your great grandfather is never to be allowed in the kitchen again.”

Obi-wan just cackles in response. He learnt that ages ago, but it’s nice for Cody to have learned it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what I had planned for this? [Cody faking being an orphan](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/post/638176875038081024/sorry-im-not-much-of-a-drawer-i-watched-a-clip) and Ventress outing Obi-wan. _That_ is all I had an idea of, and then suddenly I’m over 20k :(
> 
> I’m sorry if it feels rushed in anyway.
> 
> I love comments if you want to leave one or you can talk to me on [ Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
